Chaleur, oiseau et chien
by Kaelle Cappuccino
Summary: OS 1 : Etranger, le cheval du Limier, a aussi mauvais caractère que son maître. Mais qui a dit qu'ils étaient l'un et l'autre indomptables ? OS 2 : Deux prostituées qui discutent, une louve en quête de souvenirs et un chien qui se meurt d'amour. Il s'en passe des choses à Port-Réal ! Update ! Troisième OS : Tyrion a un plan ! Sansa Stark x Sandor Clegane, Le Limier. Sansan.
1. Le cheval de guerre et la princesse

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages (à par peut-être les palefreniers) sont la propriétés de George R.R. Martins.

 **Note :** Premier OS d'un série sans continuité, centrée sur la relation entre Sandor Clegane et Sansa Stark. Différents tons, différentes histoires, différents points de vue.

 **Ratings :** Pour ce premier OS, un petite K+. Trkl.

 **Update :** Je re-poste ce chapitre avec un meilleure qualité, en même temps qu'un deuxième OS. Enjoy !

* * *

 _Le cheval de guerre et la princesse du froid_  
An OS Sansan

* * *

 **Sansa**

Sansa se promenait d'un pas lent à travers le château. Il faisait une chaleur étouffante à Port-Réal et le peu de vent qui filtrait à travers les fenêtres taillées dans les épais murs était lourd et chaud. Elle se sentait poisseuse et collante, mais elle sentait que si elle s'arrêtait de bouger, de marcher, elle allait devenir folle.

Cette chaleur caractéristique de Port-Réal allait la rendre folle. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Et puis tous ces souvenirs... Ah, ce qu'il faisait chaud lorsque Glace s'était abattu sur la tête de Père ! Et quelle chaleur étouffante lors de l'émeute !

Y penser la fit presque défaillir. La lourdeur de l'air lui montait à la tête. Les murs offrait certes un peu de fraîcheur, mais, soudainement elle se sentait proprement incapable de rester une minute de plus, entre ses murs qui l'avaient regardé se faire battre sans broncher.

« Idiote que tu es, pensa-t-elle, le jour où les murs de Port-Réal se soulèveront pour toi, il pourrait tout aussi bien pleuvoir des chevaux ! »

D'un pas qu'elle s'efforçait de mesurer, elle avança dans les couloirs à la recherche de la sortie qui la mènerait au Bois Sacré. Mais cette foutue chaleur lui tournait l'esprit et les lignes pourtant droites et pierreuses des couloirs lui semblaient sinueuses et friables.

Elle avait de plus en plus mal à la tête. Elle voulait du froid, retrouver la fraîcheur glaçante de Winterfell, les bois sombres et la mousse humide qui poussait sur le tronc des arbres.

Un brouillard épais lui envahissait peu à peu l'esprit, brouillant ses sens et ses repères, elle se sentait lourde, puis légère, puis lourde, puis légère à nouveau. Elle ne savait absolument pas où elle était et à vrai dire c'était vraiment le cadet de ses soucis. Elle se sentait précisément sur le point de tomber dans les pommes et luttait de toutes ses forces pour ne pas défaillir : dans cette partie apparemment déserte du château, personne ne viendrait la secourir. Chaque pas qu'elle faisait la rendait plus faible et ses membres lui semblaient lourds, mais lourds ! Et elle avait l'impression que ses cheveux étaient devenus une masse informe, collée par la sueur sur sa nuque trempée.

Puis, au détour d'un couloir, un courant d'air la frappa et, avec autant de vigueur d'un Autre, elle s'avança vers l'ouverture, se tenant au mur du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

En sortant, elle se rendit compte que c'était pire. Le soleil la heurtait tellement fort qu'elle sentait le poids de ses rayons sur son visage. Les rares rafales de vents étaient molles et chaudes. Elle se mit en quête d'un endroit à l'ombre, ayant la maudite impression d'avancer dans un monde de coton. Elle vit un bâtiment de bois à sa droite et s'y dirigea d'un pas chancelant. Une forte odeur s'en dégageait et elle pouvait entendre deux trois hennissement s'en échapper.

« Les chevaux... » pensa-t-elle, déjà à moitié évanouie. Dans un dernière élan de lucidité pâteuse, elle se dirigea vers le box du fond, espérant qu'on la laisserait ainsi tranquille. Puis, la chaleur la rattrapa et elle tomba dans la paille.

* * *

 **Le palefrenier**

Le palefrenier était fatigué. La chaleur lui tapait sur les nerfs, déjà bien endommagés par cette foutue pute de Zia. Cette petite salope, avec ses cheveux jaunes et son cul, son cul...

Ah, il ne devait pas y penser ! Il s'était promis de ne plus y penser. Pas avant ce soir, lorsqu'il y retournerai, à la taverne et qu'il pourrait à nouveau la prendre comme il le souhaite. IL avait hâte, ça oui.

Puis cette chaleur... Il avait une envie folle de dormir. Mais évidemment, il n'avait pas le droit. Il devait attendre que ces putains de Gardes Royaux reviennent, sans même la certitude qu'on lui demandera de ramener un cheval à l'écurie. Ce qu'il pouvait les détester. Leur mépris, leur ton hautain et l'aura dont ils s'enveloppaient volontairement pour faire de l'effet. Il n'y avait pas d'homme qu'il détestait autant.

Il était assis sur le sol dur, se protégeant du mieux qu'il pouvait des brûlures que peut infliger le dur soleil de Port-Réal. Il s'ennuyait, il avait chaud et il sentait le sommeil le gagner. Mais il ne pouvait pas dormir, ou il avait de fortes chances de se faire réveiller à coup de pied. Alors il forçait ses yeux à rester ouverts, malgré la forte luminosité, accentué par le reflet aveuglant que renvoyait les murs blancs sales des bâtiments.

Soudain, des cris se firent entendre et les passants s'écartèrent précipitamment du centre de la rue. Il se leva maladroitement. Ça y est, les Gardes revenaient et dans le sillage de leurs chevaux lancés au trot se soulevaient des volutes de poussière blanche, qui faisaient tousser ceux qui se trouvaient dans le sens des faibles coups de vents. Arrivés dans la place où attendaient les palfreniers, les Gardes descendirent de leurs cheveux aux pattes blanches de saletés. Et là, le sang du palfrenier se glaça. Le Garde Royal le plus proche de lui était le plus grand, aussi sombre d'aspect que son cheval.

Le Limier. On racontait que son cheval était aussi salaud que lui, mordant et ruant tout le monde à tout bout de champs, excepté son maître. Une grande bête puissante, au poil plus sombre que la nuit et à l'oeil noir de fureur, constamment, comme son cavalier. Cette bête n'aimait ni ses congénères, ni les hommes. Clegane lui jeta un regard las et lui tendit les rênes de sa bête. Le palfrenier s'en saisit en tremblant, autant effrayé par le garde que par le cheval.

-Mets-le à l'écart des autres, ordonna l'homme de son horrible voix râpeuse. Et tiens-toi loin de sa bouche, ou tu vas perdre ta main.

Il eut un rire méchant, comme si la perspective que le palfrenier y laisse ses doigts était un fait comique. Puis il s'éloigna en pestant contre la chaleur.

Le cheval regardait le palfrenier d'un air méchant et commença à tirer sur la corde. Tout en essayant de ne pas paniquer, ce-dernier se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers les écuries, le cheval renâclant d'un air sauvage, donnant des coups de sabots plus que menaçant sur le sable de la petite cour qui donnait sur les écuries. Par deux fois, il tenta de mordre le palfrenier, et par deux fois, le palfrenier esquiva de justesse, sentant le souffle chaud du cheval effleurer sa peau et le claquement de ses énormes dents hérissant les poils de ses avants-bras.

Il mena la bête dans le premier des bâtiments d'écurie qu'il vit. Il n'y avait que trois chevaux à l'intérieur, mais dès qu'il les vit, le cheval de Clegane commença à ruer et à hennir agressivement après eux. Terrifié, le palfrenier tira de toutes ses forces sur les rênes pour le détourner des chevaux et força l'étalon à entrer dans le dernier box, à grand renfort de supplications envers les dieux. Il ferma violemment la porte du box, sans y entrer pour essayer de desceller la monture. Il ne fallait pas trop lui en demander non plus. La bête rua contre la porte, mais sembla se calmer quelque peu lorsque le palfrenier s'éloigna prestement.

L'homme n'avait pas vu la jeune fille évanouie dans la paille, à la merci du cheval noir.

* * *

 **Le Limier**

Le Limier en avait marre. Mais vraiment marre. Marre de cette stupide cape blanche qui tenait chaud, alors que, honnêtement, il y en avait pas besoin. Marre de cette armure que le soleil rendait brûlante, marre marre marre.

Il était content de rentrer de cette foutue mission. Il allait pouvoir enlever son manteau, son armure, boire un coup. Voir plus. Il allait pouvoir passer un peu de temps avec Étranger, d'homme à bête (il ne l'avouerait pas en public, mais il aimait bien passer des heures à le brosser, lui enlever la poussière du poil et rester dans un coin de son box, à le regarder manger tranquillement son foin, tandis que lui buvait son vin.). Et puis ce soir, il verrait le petit oiseau, si tout se passait normalement. Sansa mangerait avec Joffrey aujourd'hui, donc il pourrait rester dans un coin de la salle et la regarder à son aise. Sûre qu'elle se sera fait belle pour son roi. Les cheveux détachés peut-être. Il aimait bien lorsqu'ils coulaient sur ses épaules et dévalaient son dos pour se perdre dans sa chute de reins. Qu'elle avait magni...

Peut-être valait-il mieux ne pas y penser. Sûrement même.

Il était arrivé à la salle commune de la Garde. Elle était vide, tant mieux. Il enleva sa cape d'un geste impatient, puis commença à détacher les majeures pièces de son armure. Il la remettrait ce soir, lorsqu'il devrait veiller sur le roi, mais pour l'instant, il crevait de chaud et c'était pas en portant une armure que ça allait s'arranger. Il ne garda que sa brigandine de cuir et sa ceinture, où pendaient un couteau de simple facture.

Il se saisit d'une gourde de vin et en but une longue gorgée. Par les sept enfers, que cela faisait du bien ! Il savait qu'Étranger souffrait autant de la chaleur que lui, aussi décida-t-il de prendre le chemin des écuries, s'occuper un peu de son cheval.

Sans bien sûr se douter, de ce qui l'attendait.

* * *

 **Sansa**

Sansa se réveilla grâce à la douce fraîcheur que procurait l'ombre des box. Elle se redressa, un peu chancelante, de la paille plein la robe et les cheveux. Elle en rougit aussitôt. Ça n'était absolument pas digne d'une lady de s'endormir dans les écuries ! Puis, soudainement, elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas... totalement seule.

Elle leva les yeux. Une énorme tête de cheval la surplombait, le poil noir et l'oeil colère. Elle fut prise d'une terreur sans nom. Maladroite, elle se recula précipitamment et son dos heurta le fond du box. Épouvantée, incapable de réfléchir correctement, elle n'était capable que de fixer le cheval d'un air stupide et terrifié.

Le sabot de la bête frappa durement le sol et il secoua sa crinière avec fureur. Elle ferma les yeux, une vague de froid lui pénétrant la poitrine et les os. Elle pensait sa dernière heure venue :

« Voilà une bien vilaine fin d'histoire... J'aurai été ridicule jusqu'au bout. »

Mais le cheval ne l'encastra pas dans le mur. Elle rouvrit timidement les yeux. Ceux du cheval étaient encore fixés sur elle, brûlants. Ses oreilles étaient couchées en arrière et tous les muscles de son cou étaient tendus, ainsi que ses puissantes pattes, dont l'un des sabots continuait à frapper le sol avec véhémence.

Elle savait que faire le moindre geste, c'était se condamner. Un cheval pouvait-il tuer un homme ? Elle n'en jurerait pas. Mais une jeune fille comme elle... Un coup de sabot et c'était terminé. Triste histoire que celle de Sansa Stark. Incapable de profiter de son enfance, fiancé à un monstre, battue, pour finir le crâne écrabouillé par un stupide cheval.

Puis, elle sentit son sang bouillonner. Ah non ! Elle n'avait pas survécu au chagrin, au désespoir, aux coups et à l'humiliation pour finir ainsi ! Elle était une Stark, quoi !

Elle soutint le regard de la bête, en essayant de masquer au mieux sa peur. Comment faisait-elle avec Lady ? Elle la prenait dans ses bras. Oui, mais Lady était gentille, pas comme cet étalon. Peut-être devait-elle essayer...

Elle tendit une main hésitante vers le museau noir du cheval, tout en se disant que c'était une très mauvaise idée. De fait, avec une rapidité effarante, le cou de la bête se détendit et ses énormes dents se refermèrent là où, un instant auparavant, se trouvaient les doigts de Sansa. Tenant sa main contre sa poitrine, le cœur battant à tout rompre, la jeune fille se sentait fièvreuse de peur. Le cheval semblait encore plus en colère qu'avant.

« Mais qui a élevé ce méchant coursier ? » se demanda-t-elle avec une certaine colère.

Elle le regardait, grands yeux bleus contre grands yeux noirs. Puis, soudain, elle se souvint. Elle se souvint du loup de Rickon, une vraie bête sauvage ! Comment réussissait-elle à le caresser, déjà ? Ah oui ! Elle lui parlait.

Elle respira un grand coup, le plus discrètement possible, puis essaya de s'éclaircir la gorge, mais sa voix restait enrouée de peur. Toutefois, elle parla :

-J'ai peur de toi... Cela devrait te suffire, non ? Ne vois-tu pas l'effroi dans mes yeux, ne sens-tu pas l'odeur de ma peur ? Je ne te dis que la vérité, on m'a dit de ne pas dire de mensonges aux gens en colère. Tu n'es pas un humain, mais tu as tellement de fureur dans les yeux... C'est pour quoi, pour qui, toute cette fureur ? C'est peut-être parce que tu as peur toi aussi. Je veux dire, tu as peur des hommes ? Les chevaliers, tu as peur des chevaliers ? Regarde-moi, je ne suis pas un chevalier. Je ne porte pas d'armure étincelante, pas de heaume, pas d'épée. Regarde, je n'ai pas d'arme, je suis sans défense et c'est pour ça que j'ai peur. Tu comprends ? Toi non plus tu n'as pas d'armes, mais tu es fort, alors que moi, je suis faible. Plus faible que toi, beaucoup plus faible, alors tu n'as pas de raison d'être en colère contre moi, aucune raison d'avoir peur...

Sa voix était basse et certainement incompréhensible, mais cela formait une sorte de mélopée douce et chantante, qui rassurait petit à petit le cheval. Petit à petit, au fur et à mesure des paroles sans queue ni tête qu'elle proférait, au son de sa voix soyeuse, les oreilles du cheval se redressaient, ses muscles se détendaient.

Puis, il sembla complètement se désintéresser d'elle et retourna mâcher son foin. Elle poussa un léger soupir de soulagement et essaya de se lever lentement, sans mouvements brusques, tout en continuant de parler. Le cheval ne se tourna pas vers elle.

Une fois debout, toute tremblante, elle regarda le corps du cheval entier. Au garot, il était aussi grand qu'elle, peut-être même plus. Son corps était puissant, fort. Un cheval de guerre, sans doute. Son poil ne luisait pas, sali par la poussière. Elle eut envie de le toucher, de le caresser.

C'était idiot, elle aurait dû profiter de son inattention pour s'enfuir, voler en dehors de l'écurie et courir s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Mais elle eut un besoin irrépressible de sentir le poil noir et rugueux de l'étalon sous ses doigts. Elle tendit la main, hésitante. Effleura doucement son flanc.

Le cheval s'arrêta de manger, se tourna vers elle. Elle s'immobilisa, sans retirer sa main. Il ne bougea pas, se contentant de la regarder.

Pris d'un soudain courage, elle posa franchement sa paume contre son dos et commença à le caresser. Le cheval ne bronchait pas, continuant de la regarder.

Et c'est à peu près à cet instant que le palfrenier entra.

* * *

 **L'oisillon**

Ce n'était pas le même palfrenier que tout à l'heure, mais un autre, un plus ancien, qui connaissait chaque cheval sur le bout des doigts.

Ce palfrenier-là, il connaissait Étranger depuis la seconde où il avait posé un sabot sur le sol de Port-Réal. Une bête puissante, adaptée aux champs de bataille comme à la vadrouille, endurante et rapide. Une bête aussi mauvaise, prête à mordre quiconque approcherait sa main de trop près, le coup de sabot facile.

Un sale canasson pour quiconque n'était pas son maître en somme. A croire qu'ils avaient grandis ensemble ces deux-là, même caractère, même fureur dans l'oeil, même crinière noire. Même haine pour les hommes en général. Il n'y avait que Clegane pour avoir appris à son cheval à se méfier autant des êtres humains, que lui pour avoir oser dompter une créature à la base sauvage.

Le palfrenier se demandait même si un Dothraki aurait voulu tenter la dresser.

Alors vous vous doutez bien qu'il en lâcha son seau dans la paille, lorsqu'il vit une créature caresser l'étalon avec naturel, sans que la bête ne lui arrache la tête à coup de dents. Et puis, ça n'était pas Le Limier, ça non, aucune erreur possible ! Premièrement, c'était selon toute vraisemblance une femme, plutôt jeune, voir très jeune. Quinze ans, tout au plus. Deuxièmement, elle avait des mèches folles de cheveux roux, qui s'échappaient d'un tressage noble légèrement décoiffé, qui lui descendaient jusqu'à la taille en des volutes flamboyantes. Troisièmement, le trois-quart de dos que le palfrenier pouvait voir de son visage était beau.

Simplement, purement beau. Une peau aussi pâle et délicate que la porcelaine, des lèvres roses et un visage (du moins, le peu qu'il en apercevait), très fin.

Par tous les Enfers ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'une jeune fille aussi jolie foutait dans le box de la rosse de Clegane, surtout en train de caresser ce foutu canasson comme s'il était le sien ? Puis, par tous les bordels de Port-Réal, son maintient et sa robe trahissaient au moins une naissance noble, donc ça n'était pas une vulgaire putain qui attendait sagement que le Limier vienne la baiser dans les écuries. Et puis, d'autant qu'il le sache, ça devait bien faire trois semaines qu'on n'avait plus vu Clegane que rarement aux alentours d'un bordel.

Alors, qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait là ?

Elle ne l'avait pas entendu entrer, ni le sceau tomber, puisqu'elle ne se tourna pas vers lui, fascinée qu'elle semblait par des doigts courant sur le dos puissant d'Étranger.

Alors, le plus discrètement possible, le palfrenier s'éclipsa doucement. Il avait de toute façon ordre de rapporter chaque petits détails, même insignifiants à son maître, Lord Varys. Et il comptait bien tirer cette affaire au clair.

Malheureusement (ou heureusement, ça dépend comment vous voyez les choses...) il ne put se rendre dans le bureau de Varys à l'instant.

* * *

 **Le Limier**

Le Limier était quasiment aux écuries, lorsqu'un palefrenier lui rentra dedans.

-Oh ! Regarde où tu marches, bastard !

-Désolé ser...

-Par les Sept putains d'Enfers ! J'ai une gueule à être ser ?

Le palefrenier avait l'air terrifié il évitait à tout prix de regarder le Limier dans les yeux, ce qui exaspéra ce dernier encore plus.

-Mon cheval est bien dans cette écurie ? Demanda-t-il hargneusement.

Le palefrenier ne répondit pas, les yeux blancs de peur. « Super, il fallait que je tombe sur un con... ».

-Cheval, canasson, tu comprends ce que je te raconte, stupide ramasseur de merde ?

-Vo...votre cheval.

-Il est là ? Réponds rapidement ou ça va m'énerver.

-O..oui, m...mais...

Une soudain inquiétude gagna Clegane. Il était arrivé quelque chose à Etranger ? Si c'était le cas, il retrouverait le putain de crétin à qui il l'avait confié pour lui arracher les yeux avec une pointe de couteau rouillé.

-Quoi, mais ? Dis moi, connard !

-Y'a... y'a une fille... J'sais pas qui c'est, juré ! Sur ma défunte maman, je jure...

-Ferme ta gueule, garde donc des serments pour d'autres.

Il poussa le palfrenier hors de son chemin et entra dans l'écurie.

De stupeur, sa mâchoire lâcha.

Là, juste en face de lui, il y avait le petit oiseau. Le petit oiseau, avec une coiffure toute défaite et une robe toute froissée, dans le box d'Etranger.

En train de caresser Etranger. Enfin, elle était en train, car lorsqu'elle l'entendit entrer avec fracas, elle sursauta et se tourna vers lui, de la peur dans les yeux.

-Ser !

Trop stupéfié pour relever le titre, il continua de la regarder, bouche-bée. Elle était là, avec sa peau comme de la neige, ses cheveux comme du feu et ses yeux comme le ciel. C'était seulement possible tant de perfection ? Elle portait une robe vert sombre aujourd'hui, avec un liséré argent. Comme si c'était important de le noter.

Le Limier eut la légère impression qu'Etranger le regardait avec une lueur moqueuse dans les yeux. Ça lui remit un peu les siens en face des trous. Ce cheval était décidément trop intelligent pour son propre bien. Clegane ressentit un pincement de jalousie en pensant que son cheval avait le droit à plus de contact de la part de Sansa Stark que lui.

Son putain de cheval quand même.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, petit oiseau ? Tu t'es perdue dans ta cage ?

Il la vit rosir un peu et ça lui fit bizarre au niveau de la gorge.

-Je... Je me suis évanouie dans un box vide et quand je me suis réveillée, j'étais avec le cheval et je...

-Évanouie ? Comment ça ?

Une inquiétude familière lui pressait la poitrine. Comment s'était retrouvé-t-elle là ? Pourquoi s'était-elle évanouie ? Il n'osait pas penser à ce qui aurait pu se produire si jamais quelqu'un d'autre l'avait trouvé avant lui...

-La chaleur, expliqua-t-elle de sa voix douce, toujours en caressant le dos d'Étranger. Elle me faisait tourner la tête et je ne retrouvai plus mon chemin dans le palais. Je me suis retrouvé ici et... je me suis évanouie. Je pense. Quand je me suis réveillée...

-Le cheval était là, oui, j'ai bien compris.

Il ne savait plus quoi regarder. Ses lèvres adorables lorsqu'elle lui parlait, à lui, pas à Joffrey ou à un de ses stupides chevaliers étincelants ? Ou sa main qui continuait de caresser Étranger, fins doigts blancs sur pelage noir, avant arrière, trop d'images arrivaient en même temps dans l'esprit de Clegane... Il s'approcha de quelques pas, jusqu'à l'entrée du box. Elle était si proche, il n'aurait eut qu'à ouvrir la porte et tendre la main pour la toucher, l'attirer contre lui...

Il fallait vite qu'il pense à autre chose.

-C'est le mien. De cheval, continua-t-il, sans trop savoir pourquoi il continuait.

Sansa parut surprise, mais ravie.

-Oh ! Il a un nom ?

-Oui. Étranger.

Elle sourit. Par. Les. Sept. Putains. D'Enfers. Il gardait un précieux souvenirs de chaque moment où elle lui avait souri. Au tournoi de la Main. A la fête de Joffrey. Après l'émeute, quand elle avait voulu le remercier. Et maintenant, là. Elle lui souriait, à lui, un sourire juste pour lui, personne d'autre. Un sourire teinté de tristesse, mais aucun de ses sourires depuis la mort de son père n'était teinté de joie.

Il aurait voulu que ça dure une éternité cet échange, ce sourire. Il aurait voulu avoir le champ libre pour pouvoir la prendre dans ses bras, la serrer contre son torse et respirer à fond l'odeur de citron qui embaumait ses cheveux. Pouvoir sentir qu'il tient ses hanches entre ses mains, voir son visage innocent levé vers lui, l'embrasser dans le cou, là où la peau palpitait sous les pulsations du sang. Sur les lèvres, l'embrasser comme dans ses rêves, sentir sa bouche contre la sienne, chaude, humide... Ça donnait des idées. Pouvoir la toucher, la sentir, chaude, humide, pour lui, mouillée pour lui, entièrement à lui... S'enfoncer en elle, la baiser jusqu'à plus soif, mais il aurait toujours soif d'elle, toujours, mais sa frustration est tenue en éveil, et ça aussi, pour toujours.

Car il ne l'aurait jamais, jamais jamais. Fiancée à Joffrey, qu'elle était. Et même si par miracle elle ne l'était plus ? Jamais les Lannisters ne la lui donneront. Il le savait. Et si les Lannisters ne la tenaient plus ? Son frère est roi, Roi du Nord, qu'ils disent, et pour ça, elle est une princesse, et jamais sa naissance ne sera assez noble pour elle. Jamais.

Il ouvrit la porte du box et saisit délicatement Sansa par le coude.

-Allez, viens petit oiseau. Je te ramène à ta cage.

Elle se laissa faire, ne fit pas un seul commentaire lorsqu'il ne lui lâcha pas le bras, la tenant le plus proche possible de lui. Il la reconduisit jusqu'à devant la porte de sa chambre. Au moment où il allait la laisser, elle lui saisit la manche de sa tunique.

-Vous avez un magnifique cheval, dit-elle, les joues un peu roses, mais les yeux rivés sur lui.

Il sentit sa poitrine se serrer un peu plus.

-Ouais... Je peux pas lui enlever ça... répondit-il assez gauchement.

-Vous serez là ce soir ?

-Oui. Bien sûr que je serai là.

« Juste derrière toi, à penser à toutes les manières dont je pourrai éventuellement te baiser. »

-J'en suis heureuse.

Et, en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds, elle déposa un chaste baiser sur sa joue. Sa joue brûlée. Il pouvait sentir le léger frottement de ses lèvres douce contre sa chair calcinée.

Puis, elle rentra précipitamment dans sa chambre, sans lui lancer un regard en plus, les joues plus que roses.

Clegane resta un instant stupide devant la porte, puis, retourna comme dans un rêve aux écuries. Depuis son box, Étranger le regarda déboucher sa gourde de vin, affalé dans la paille, boire deux trois longues gorgées, et sembla l'écouter lorsqu'il lui dit d'une voix hallucinée :

-T'y crois toi, qu'elle m'a embrassé ? Parce que j'ai du mal, moi... Par les Sept putains d'Enfer, Étranger, j'ai qu'une envie, c'est de retourner dans sa chambre, lui enlever sa putain de robe et la baiser jusqu'à la mort. A moi... Elle pourrait être rien qu'à moi... Ses cheveux, ses yeux, son sourire, son âme et son cul... Bordel, je la veux, maintenant et toujours !

Et Étranger d'agiter sa crinière comme pour dire :

« Moi, je l'aime bien. Alors bouge ton cul et va lui dire. »

* * *

 **Varys**

Varys ouvrit de grands yeux. Le récit du palefrenier le surprenait au delà de toute expression. Dans ses observations, il regardait surtout la fille Stark et les agissements de Joffrey, essayait au maximum de protéger la fille de Ned Stark. Le Limier était bien le cadet de ses soucis, surtout que la plupart de ses oisillons lui rapportaient que ses temps libres, il les passait soit à la taverne, soit au bordel. Alors, quel intérêt ?

Mais là... Si Clegane était tombé amoureux...

Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il pensait cela. Le Limier ? Amoureux ? Impossible. De Sansa Stark ? Doublement impossible.

Mais alors ?

Il ne fallait pas tirer de conclusions trop hâtives. Il allait convoquer ses oisillons les plus sûrs et leur faire observer le comportement de Clegane et la fille Stark l'un avec l'autre. Si ses soupçons étaient fondés... Alors il ne fallait à aucun prétexte que Joffrey ou Cersei l'apprenne. Sinon, Clegane pouvait dire adieu à sa tête.

Et si ses soupçons étaient fondés... Peut-être valait-il mieux que Sansa et Clegane partent de Port-Réal. S'ils s'aimaient, cela vaudrait peut-être mieux pour tout le monde. Sansa Stark serait en sécurité et ça enlèverait Clegane de la partie.

Il fallait voir. Varys se renversa dans son fauteuil, les mains croisées sur son ventre, le regard dans le vague.

Franchement, la vie à Port-Réal n'était plus ce qu'elle était.

* * *

 _Notes :_ Pour commencer petit lecteur, un petit OS léger, humour humour quand tu nous tiens.

* * *

 _N'hésite pas à me laisser un review, ça fait toujours plaisir, très plaisir de savoir que les gens qui nous lisent prennent le temps de nous laisser ne serait-ce qu'un petit mot d'encouragement, trop peu le font (à titre d'exemple, plus de 450 personnes ont lu cette fiction. Je vous laisse comptez les review)_


	2. Le chien, les roses et la pute

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à notre maître à tous George R.R. Martin, mais les personnages d'Amiata et de Sansilya sont à moi.

 **Note :** Me revoilà avec un OS toujours Sansan, un peu plus pimenté cette fois. Aucune continuité avec le précédent, pas le même ton non plus d'ailleurs.

 **Rating :** Bien que je considérerais plus ça comme un T, je met un M en warning. Aucune relation n'est explicite, mais... Bon, voilà quoi.

* * *

 _Le chien, les roses et la pute  
_ An OS Sansan

* * *

 **Sansilya**

-Et donc tu dis qu'il ne vient voir plus q'toi ?

Sansilya hocha la tête, un sourire fier gravé sur ses lèvres peintes en rouge vif.

C'était une grande fille rousse, avec des hanches étroites et de petits seins, la peau couverte de tâches de rousseur. Ses yeux bruns en amande n'exprimaient pas ce qu'on pouvait appeler la plus pure des intelligences, voir même avaient une expression parfois un peu vide. Mais Sansilya n'était pas payée pour avoir l'air intelligente.

Son con était réputée pour être chaud, humide et accueillant en toute circonstances, et ses longues jambes maigres que la robe de soie transparente découvrait plus qu'elle ne couvrait attiraient l'oeil de nombreux clients.

-Non j'te crois pas, dit l'autre fille, Amiata, une petite jeune fille plantureuse, à la peau noire comme la nuit et aux cheveux teints en rouge sang.

-J'te jure que si ! Demande à toutes les autres filles, y'a que moi qu'il vient voir ces derniers mois...

-J'ai du mal à croire qu'un gars comme lui puisse se contenter d'une seule pute en cinq mois...

-Qu'est que t'y connais à ce qu'il veut, répliqua Sansilya, vexée, tu lui as déjà ouvert tes jambes ?

Amiata grimaça de dégoût.

-Heureusement que non, y'me dégoûte avec sa sale face là.

-Sa sale face j'la vois pas, pour qu'il me prend comme un chien prend sa chienne.

-Et quoi ? Ça te plaît d'être sa chienne ?

Sansilya haussa les épaules :

-Moi, j'dis pas non qu'un gars aussi costaud il m'veuille. Ça m'plaît bien l'idée que j'sois celle qui l'fasse plier.

-T'es pas folle toi. Il va t'briser en deux.

-J'te dis que non, il m'aime, j'suis sûre.

-Beh tiens, le v'la qui t'aime maintenant ?

Sansilya se pencha vers elle d'un air de confidence :

-T'en connais beaucoup toi, des gars qui gémisse ton nom quand ils déversent leur sauce ?

Amiata plaqua sa main contre sa bouche, l'air choquée :

-Que nan, il a pas fait ça !

-Jure que si, j'l'ai entendue, même que ça m'a fait jouir !

-Bah ça alors... P'têtre que t'as raison alors...Mais ça te dérange pas, toi ?

-Pourquoi que ça m'dérangerai ? Il a la carrure il a le fric, moi ça me suffit.

-Le fric ? Depuis quand le Limier a du fric ?

-Mais depuis le Tournoi de la Main pauvr' cruche ! Il a gagné, tu t'souviens pas ?

Les yeux d'Amiata s'assombrirent.

-Et t'as pas peur qu'il soit... comme son frère ?

-Pour l'instant, il l'est pas comme son frère, alors qu'est ce que j'men fous.

-T'es vraiment bizarre toi...

-Ça m'excite de sentir qu'il m'aime, t'vois, ça veut dire qu'il est faible avec moi, t'vois. Si j'me débrouille bien, j'pourrais m'barrer d'ici avec c'qu'il a.

Amiata ria.

-Ça ferait les pieds à Chataya ça ! T'es vraiment une putain...

Sansilya haussa les épaules avec un air de fausse modestie plaqué sur le visage.

-Tu pense qu'il va v'nir ce soir ?

-Bien sûr. Il viendra ce soir. Tu verras.

Les deux prostituées se quittèrent sur ces bonnes paroles.

* * *

 **Sansa**

Elle soupira, ennuyée. Les jardiniers du Donjon Rouge ne savaient pas prendre soin des fleurs originaires du Nord, c'était évident. Depuis quand plaçait-on les roses bleues en plein soleil, face à l'air marin ? C'était stupide. Comment y remédier ? Elle réfléchit, puis avisa un rosier plus petit que les autres, avec trois bourgeons de roses qui avaient l'air en bonne santé.

Elle connaissait un endroit où les roses pourraient s'épanouir en toute quiétude, mais il fallait déterrer le rosier, faire attention aux racines, puis le transférer sans se faire voir jusqu'à la bande de terre où il grandirait bien pour le ré-enterrer. Elle eut un regard pour sa robe de soie bleue azur. Des ornements d'argents en étaient brodés sur les coutures et un voile de mousseline blanche couvrait sa peau à nue du long et plongeant décolleté. Les manches lui arrivaient aux coudes en légères ondulation de tissus. C'était un travail trop délicat pour être abîmé...

Puis elle se rappela que c'était avant tout une robe offerte par Cersei. Elle se souvint de la robe que Meryn Trant avait purement et simplement détruit pour le plaisir de Joffrey. Alors elle haussa les épaules et s'agenouilla près du rosier et commença, à l'aide d'une petite pelle prélevée à l'avance dans une des réserves des jardiniers, à creuser délicatement autour du rosier.

Le travail était long, répétitif et elle avait la constante peur de se faire surprendre par un jardiniers ou pire, un des membres de la Garde Royale. Elle essaya d'aller vite, tant pis pour la sueur qui collait des mèches de ses longs cheveux auburns, qu'elle avait décidé aujourd'hui de laisser courir librement sur ses épaules, sur ses joues rosies par la chaleur intérieur que produisait l'effort. Bientôt, ses mains blanches étaient salies par la terre, mais l'odeur lui rappelait Wnterfell, alors elle plongeait ses mains plus profondément dans la terre brune.

Et finalement, elle put extirper le petit rosier de la terre, sans abîmer ou alors très peu ses racines. Fière d'elle, elle le pris doucement dans ses bras comme un petit enfant et prise d'un soudain accès de douce folie, effectua quelques pas d'une ancienne danse du Nord, qu'elle n'avait pas dansé depuis des lustres. Quand elle était enfant, elle s'amusait pendant des heures avec ses frères et même sa sœur, à danser valses et gigues du Nord et du Conflans. Elle dansait avec Robb, elle dansait avec Jon, elle dansait avec Theon, elle dansait avec Arya parfois, pour rire. Avec Bran, qui lui arrivait à peine au coude alors. Elle se souvenait de son père et sa mère qui dansait lentement dans la lumière des chandelles, transcendant l'amour.

Elle ferma les yeux pour ne pas pleurer. Secoua la tête, et se mit en marche pour le Bois Sacré. Là-bas, les roses grandiront en sûreté.

Elle avait peur de faire quelques mauvaises rencontres. Un membre de la Guarde Royale, mais même aussi pourquoi pas Ser Dontos... Il traînait souvent autour du Bois Sacré pour la voir, mais si elle était contente de le savoir travailler à son évasion, elle supportait de moins en moins ses baisers baveux. Petyr Baelish aussi, elle ne voulait pas le voir. La façon dont il avait de laisser nonchalamment ses mains parcourir son dos et sa nuque la rendait malade et son haleine de menthe lui donnait des haut-le-cœur.

Elle marcha plus vite. Elle y était presque. Mais soudain, elle sentit une main se poser brutalement sur son épaule. Elle eut envie de hurler, de peur et de frustration. Quelques pas et elle aurait été tranquille !

Elle se retourna, soumission et défiance mêlée dans ses yeux de ciel. Mais en voyant le visage de l'homme, elle se détendit presque aussitôt :

-Oh, c'est vous.

* * *

 **Sandor**

C'était son jour de congé. Il s'était levé avec une seule idée en tête : suivre le petit oiseau où qu'elle aille, la protéger toute la journée, puis aller se bourrer la gueule pour oublier qu'elle ne l'aimait pas et aller se réfugier chez Sansilya. Quand il la baisait par derrière, elle ressemblait à Sansa, et c'était tout ce dont il avait besoin. C'était la meilleure qu'il est trouvé : assez grande, assez fine, avec les cheveux d'une couleur ressemblante. Il n'aurait jamais cru que les rousses étaient si rares à Port-Réal. De plus, il était hors de question de se rendre dans un des bordels de Baelish. Alors, même s'il appréciait pas Sansilya, il n'avait pas le choix s'il voulait garder le contrôle de ses pulsions. La pute parlait trop de sa voix de crécelle, avait une peau trop marquée de tâches et surtout, surtout. Elle était horriblement arrogante et fausse. Tout ce que Sandor détestait. Mais c'était ça ou se jeter sur Sansa.

Du coup, il s'était rendu à la porte de sa chambre, mais il s'était avéré qu'elle était déjà partie. Dans l'espoir de la retrouver, il s'était dirigé d'abord vers la Salle du Trône, avec un cercle d'acier autour du cœur : la seule raison qu'il voyait pour qu'elle se lève aussi tôt s'appelait Joffrey et ça n'annonçait rien de bon. Mais la salle du Trône était vide de toute traces de la jeune fille.

A la fois soulagé et inquiet, il alla voir du côté des appartements de Joffrey, mais le petit bâtard dormait toujours. Où avait-elle pu bien aller ? Et il se souvint de sa ferveur religieuse et se dirigea vers le Bois Sacré. Et enfin il la vit, dans une magnifique robe bleue dont le décolleté aurait fait baver un eunuque. Elle marchait vite, l'air concentrée et elle portait quelque chose d'apparemment précieux dans ses bras.

Il ne résista pas et couru presque derrière pour lui saisir l'épaule. Elle se tendit aussitôt et se retourna vivement, avec plus de loup que d'oiseau dans le regard. Mais dès qu'elle vit à qui elle faisait face, son visage se détendit, laissa passer l'ombre d'un sourire sur ses lèvres parfaites.

-Oh. C'est vous.

Elle allait le tuer un jour. Un jour, ça serait le sourire de trop, il se retrouverait incapable de respirer et il allait mourir. Il se sentit comme une adolescent en face de sa première fille et comme à chaque fois, répondit n'importe quoi :

-Un oiseau devrait pas se balader toute seule dans une dangereuse cage...

Ses grands yeux bleus s'agrandirent.

-Je... j'allais au Bois Sacré.

Bien sûr qu'elle allait au Bois Sacré. Elle allait toujours au Bois Sacré. C'était d'ailleurs une des raisons pour lesquelles il gravitait de plus en plus autour du lieu saint.

-Et qu'est ce que c'est ça ? Demanda-t-il avec plus agressivité qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Une couleur rouge diffuse colora ses joues et elle avait l'air encore plus belle.

-Un... un rosier se... Elle s'interrompit, semblant se rappeler qu'il ne supportait pas ce titre.

Il se sentit inexplicablement heureux qu'elle s'en souvienne. Mais pourquoi diable se promenait-elle avec un rosier dans les bras ? Il remarqua que sa robe était toute tachée de terre et que ses mains délicates étaient sales aussi.

-Le petit oiseau se transforme en chien ? Il creuse et déterre les fleurs ? Peut-être avons nous alors plus en commun que ce que j'espérais.

Elle rougit furieusement et il se sentit devenir à demi-dur. A part le fait qu'il venait implicitement de lui avouer qu'il aurait aimé avoir des choses en commun avec elle, la simple idée de connecter les termes « chien » et « Sansa » devenait une image étrangement excitante, et il aurait adoré avoir le temps de l'imaginer à quatre pattes sur le sol en gémissant son prénom, la chatte trempée et les mamelons érigés. Ça serait pour plus tard.

-Vous... vous n'êtes pas un chien !

Il en eut presque le souffle coupé. Et la voilà qui prenait sa défense maintenant ! Cette fille allait le tuer, mais ça, il l'avait déjà pensé. Un million de fois.

-Pourquoi avoir déterré le rosier, petit oiseau ? Redit-il avec une voix beaucoup plus douce.

Elle leva ses grand yeux bleus vers lui et, que pouvait-il faire à par se noyer dedans ?

-Ce sont des roses bleues du Nord. Les jardiniers ne savent pas s'y prendre, il les ont mis précisément là où elles avaient le plus de chances de mourir... Alors je... je les pris et je comptais les replanter dans le Bois Sacré. Elles pousseront mieux là-bas.

Par les sept putain d'enfers, elle lui faisait réellement confiance. Elle était si...pure. Innocente. C'était dingue. Les mots sortirent de sa bouche tout seuls et il ne les regretta pas une seule seconde :

-Je vais t'aider.

* * *

 **Sansilya**

Le ciel s'assombrissait. Les clients commençait à affluer. Mais elle n'en attendait qu'un.

-J'comprend pas. Il est si bon qu'ça ? Demanda cette idiote d'Amiata.

-J'te dis qu'il a d'l'argent et qu'il m'aimes bien, t'es con ou quoi ?

L'autre haussa les épaules. Ses seins lourds aux tétons encore plus sombres que sa peau tombaient en dehors de sa robe transparente et toute en lui parlant, Amiata les touchaient sensuellement en regardant droit dans les yeux un soldat qui semblait sensible à ses charmes exotiques.

-Et puis, y'a qu'à voir sa gueule. Sérieux, t'crois vraiment qu'y l'a des filles qui lui courent après ? Il prendra c'qui vient et pis c'est tout. Je suis le haut du panier pour lui.

Amiata n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre, le soldat s'étant décidé à lui empoigner fermement un nichon et l'entraîna vers un alcôve. Sansilya soupira. Elle détestait attendre, mais elle avait peur de le rater si elle prenait un client. Mais le ciel était violet, il était encore tôt.

Un mercenaire l'attrapa derrière, bandant comme un cerf. Elle prit son mal en patience et ouvrit les jambes. A chaque coup de rein, elle poussait un gémissement automatique et assez vite, l'homme se déversa en elle, reboutonna ses braies, lui lança une pièce et s'en fut. Elle soupira. Et en prit un autre.

Ça semblait ne jamais s'arrêter. Elle but beaucoup de vin, elle en buvait toujours beaucoup, ça facilitait les choses pour la fin du début de soirée, quand ses seins commençait à faire mal. Elle s'éclipsa pour soulager ses douleurs avec un onguent, puis revint dans la grande salle, plus souriante que jamais.

Le Limier était là, l'air plus ivre que jamais. Elle sourit, s'approcha de lui, sans un mot le prit par le bras. Il lui retourna un regard vide, finit sa pinte et la suivit à l'étage.

L'odeur de vin lourd qui l'envelopper réussissait à lui faire tourner la tête. Elle se sentit mouiller rien que de songer à ses mains sur ses hanches, son torse puissant derrière elle, sa queue en elle, pulser. Ils arrivèrent dans la chambre, elle se déshabilla à toute vitesse. Il ne bougea pas, la regardant faire, l'air de penser à autre chose. Elle s'approcha de lui, le plus sensuellement possible, déboutonna sa tunique et déboucla sa ceinture. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour lui murmure à l'oreille :

-Pourquoi pas changer la donne ? Hum ? Et si aujourd'hui, j'm'asseyais sur ta queue ?

Elle lui lécha la mâchoire.

-J'adore être ta chienne chéri, mais si on voyait c'que ça donne si j'te monte ?

Elle le regarda à nouveau. Il était laid. Vraiment, elle avait rarement vu ça. C'était effrayant. Mais il avait le corps du Guerrier réincarné et c'était ça qui l'intéressait. Elle n'aurait qu'à éviter de le regarder, l'imaginer avec le dernier visage avenant qu'elle aurait vu et puis c'est tout. Mais il lui attrapa le poignet :

-On change rien du tout, gronda-t-il de sa voix râpeuse.

Dans ces moments là, il le faisait presque peur et l'odeur de vin qui s'échappait de sa bouche lui donnait elle aussi envie de boire. Elle haussa les épaules et se força à sourire

-Comme tu veux.

Elle se demanda s'il fallait qu'elle l'embrasse. Elle savait qu'il avait un faible pour elle, c'était certain. Mais si elle voulait qu'il la protège et lui ouvre sa bourse, il allait falloir qu'un petit peu de séduction entre en jeu. Mais fallait-il vraiment qu'elle l'embrasse ? Ses cicatrices la dégoûtait et, si elle lui suçait volontiers la queue, il était hors de question qu'elle approche ses lèvres de ce massacre qui lui servait de piètre excuse de visage.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de tergiverser plus longtemps, il la poussa vers le lit sans ménagement. Elle adorait quand il faisait la brute. Elle se mit à quatre pattes et releva bien haut ses fesses, lui offrant du mieux qu'elle pouvait sa chatte humide. Elle le sentit qui se positionnait sans un mot derrière elle, une main qui agrippait sa hanche :

-Huuum, oui, vas-y... Met-là !

Un silence.

-Non.

Il descendit du lit. Pardon ?

-Quoi ?

Elle balança ses hanches, espérant l'exciter suffisamment.

-Non.

Il rebouclait sa ceinture. Sansilya ne comprenait plus rien. Elle se leva et se mit devant la porte. Elle ne le laisserait pas partir.

-Comment ça « non » ?

Il la surplombait de toute sa hauteur. Elle sentit son con se tremper encore.

-Pourquoi tu pars ?

-De quoi tu te plains ? Sa voix résonnait dans ses oreilles.

-Pourquoi tu pars ? répéta-t-elle, la voix montant dans les aigus.

-Parce que c'est faux. Cette mascarade ne sert à rien. Tu me fais chier.

Il devait plaisanter. Elle lui attrapa le bras, se colla à lui, lui saisit la queue à travers le tissu de son vêtement.

-Tu dis n'importe quoi. Je sais que tu m'aimes bien. Voir plus.

Elle lui lécha le cou.

-Tu vas commencer par me lâcher immédiatement.

Elle ne le lâcha pas. Elle le regretta aussitôt. Il l'attrapa par les cheveux, le projeta par terre comme si elle n'était rien de plus qu'une poupée de chiffon. Elle resta par terre, stupéfaite. Il s'agenouilla près d'elle et elle sut qu'il allait s'excuser. Il allait lui dire que c'était à cause de l'alcool, pour sûr.

-Tu te crois importante ? Tu n'es rien. Un pute parmi tant d'autre. Alors maintenant, tu me lâche, sinon, je te tue. Je n'hésiterais même pas.

Et il partit. Elle avait la bouche sèche.

Mais Sansilya était têtue. Stupide, mais têtue. Elle s'enveloppa dans une cape sombre et le suivit.

 **Sandor**

Il ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait plus. Il ne supportait plus cette pute, il devait résister pour ne pas lui envoyer son poing dans la figure. Sa voix lui portait sur les nerfs, ses façons d'être sûre qu'elle lui plaisait... Il détestait.

Il n'avait qu'une envie, voir le petit oiseau. L'après-midi avait été un rêve. Seuls dans le Bois Sacré, partageant une gourde de vin de Dorne. Elle avait toussé en prenant une première gorgée. Ils avaient cherché le parfait endroit pour planter le rosier, l'avaient enterré. Ils avaient ris. Il adorait son rire. Elle lui avait raconté des souvenirs de Winterfell et le sourire qu'elle avait dans les yeux en lui parlant de sa maison était la chose la plus précieuse au monde. Il aurait voulu que jamais n'existe cette tristesse latente dès qu'elle se rappelait où elle se trouvait, ce qu'elle avait perdu. Il aurait aimé avoir juste le courage de la consoler, de trouver les mots pour faire revenir son sourire. De trouver les mots qui restaient coincés dans sa gorge.

Il secoua la tête. Il arrivait à sa chambre. Il entra, claqua la porte, s'effondra sur son lit. Et dire qu'elle appartenait à Joffrey. L'idiot, s'il pensait pouvoir enfermer un loup. Pour l'instant, il ne l'avait pas brisée. Pour l'instant ? Ça le tuait ce « pour l'instant ». Son précieux petit oiseau, sa petite louve, combien de temps allait-elle tenir ?

Et lui ? Combien de temps avant qu'il ne commette l'irréparable ? Avant qu'il ne colle son épée dans la poitrine de Joffrey ? Avant qu'il ne colle sa queue dans le con de Sansa ? Elle l'appréciait peut-être, mais ne l'aimait pas comme lui l'aimait, il en était certain, et ça le tuait lentement, à petit feu.

Il grogna. Ferma les yeux. Imagina.

Il avait besoin de Sansa allongée sur le dos, sur un lit de fourrure comme à Winterfell, nue, enduite d'huile de citron. Il avait besoin de sa voix qui l'appelle, de ses cuisses qui s'ouvrent et de ses seins qui luisent. Il avait besoin de ses lèvres sur lui, sa langue autour de son mamelon, ses dents qui se referment tendrement autour du lobe de sa bonne oreille. Par dessus tout, il voulait ses lèvres sur les siennes, lui posséder la bouche, l'embrasser comme jamais, parce qu'elle est à lui, à lui, à personne d'autre.

Sa main se referma autour de son membre. Il était déjà à moitié dur juste par son imagination.

Il voulait la pénétrer, la faire sienne, la marquer. Il est à elle, entièrement à elle, pourquoi ne peut-elle pas être à lui ? Il l'imaginait mouillée, trempée pour lui. Il l'imaginait, il la savait serrée, brûlante, le dos arqué, la peau luisante de sueur. Il voudrait qu'elle gémisse, qu'elle crie son nom. Qu'elle s'agrippe à lui, le griffe, le caresse, l'embrasse. Qu'elle se laisse aller, qu'elle oublie tout sauf lui. Qu'il devienne son univers entier, lui rien que lui.

Il continue de se caresser, ses mouvements de plus en plus rapide, sa respiration aussi. Il n'a jamais été un homme honteux de se toucher, et puis, il est seul dans sa chambre, ses gémissements de plaisir montent en puissance, il n'a rien à cacher. Il voudrait venir en elle, sa semence perdue au fond d'elle, il l'imagine grosse de son enfant, les seins perlant de lait.

-Aaah, Sansa ! Aaah, mon amour, Sansa...

Il jouit dans son poing serré, le prénom de sa princesse du Nord sur les lèvres.

* * *

 **Sansilya**

La vision du Limier en train de se toucher l'avait d'abord considérablement excitée et, d'une main sûre, elle avait commencé à se caresser, contrôlant au maximum ses gémissements. Et puis... Et puis il avait parlé.

Et le prénom qui était venu mourir sur ses lèvres quand il avait jouit n'était pas le sien. Était loin, très loin d'être le sien en fait.

Elle avait voulu croire que le guerrier était tombé pour elle, une fille du peuple, comme lui. Elle se rendait compte qu'il était tombé pour une princesse, la Jouvencelle réincarnée si on devait en croire les soldats. Face à elle, elle ne pouvait lutter. Sansa Stark était plus belle, plus riche, mieux née, plus douce, plus innocente aussi. Pure.

Tout ce qu'elle n'était pas.

Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé éprouvait un tel sentiment de jalousie, un tel incendie d'envie. Elle se sentait prête à aller tuer la gamine sur le champ. Alors qu'elle n'aimait même pas le Limier. Mais l'outrecuidance que cette traîtresse avait eu, de lui rappeler la bassesse de sa naissance, sa peau imparfaite, ses vulgaires yeux bruns, son métier impur, simplement en existant, en étant ce qu'elle était, parfaite, à séduire même le Limier, la rendait folle. Elle voulait la tuer, maintenant.

Elle se détourna de l'interstice de la porte du soldat, prête à tuer la princesse dans l'heure, conduite par la haine, la jalousie. Mais elle ne fit pas attention au fourreau qui reposait juste à côté et le mouvement de sa cape le fit tomber avec fracas.

Elle se figea, toute pensée bloquée. Elle ne pensa même pas à courir. Le Limier sortit de sa chambre, tout en obscurité, en muscles et en menace. Le sang glacé, Sansilya le fixa, les yeux blancs de terreur. Un horrible rictus déforma le mufle du Limier et elle hurla.

Une main, un craquement et un cadavre, le corps d'une prostituée trop sûre d'elle, trop curieuse, trop têtue.

Il jeta le cadavre dans la rue. Personne ne le vit. Personne ne fit attention. De toute façon, qui s'en soucie ?

* * *

 _Notes :_ Okkkkk, petit lecteur, fin de cet OS... citronné. Première fois que j'écris une scène de ce genre, ce fut... Particulier à écrire xD

* * *

 _N'hésite pas à me laisser ton avis, j'en ai besoin pour m'améliorer et puis, savoir que vous prenez le temps d'écrire un tout petit quelque chose, ça fait vraiment chaud au coeur. Donc, que tu sois inscrit sur le site ou pas, laisse un review, ça me donnera envie d'écrire ! (et merci à tous ceux qui ont posté une review, vous êtes adorables !) Oh et si tu es fan de Sansan comme moi, fais un tour sur mon profil, j'en ai écrit d'autres !_


	3. Le plan, la potion et le cadavre

**Disclaimer :** Bien évidemment, aucun des personnages ne m'appartient ici. Aussi, les dialogues en italique sont tirés directement de la traduction fr du livre L'ombre Maléfique, livre 2 de A Clash of King, de GRRM.

 **Note :** Et me revoilà avec un nouvel OS, plus long, inspiré du prompt d'a-muscaria, que vous pouvez trouver ici : .  
Je rappelle qu'il n'a aucun lien avec les deux OS précédents.

 **Rating :** T (on part sur des références trkl à des fantasmes, rien de très explicit)

* * *

 _Le plan, la potion et le cadavre.  
_ An OS Sansan

* * *

Lorsque Tyrion s'engouffra dans la courtine inférieure après que Bronn fut venu le chercher, il fut choqué du spectacle qui s'offrait à lui : Joffrey, redressé sur son siège, regardait avec une excitation malsaine sa fiancée, la fille Stark, se battre par deux membres de la Garde Royale, Trant et Blount.

La fille était en larmes, couverte d'une substance visqueuse, la robe déchirée jusqu'à la taille. Trant la frappait du plat de son épée, un sourire sadique accroché aux lèvres tandis que l'autre la tenait par la cheveux. Les nobles présents dans la salle, soit la regardaient avec un rictus de moquerie et de satisfaction, soit tordaient le cou pour apercevoir sa poitrine blanche et dénudée qu'elle tentait vainement de cacher. Certains avait la décence de détourner le regard, mais échangeaient avec leur voisin une plaisanterie qui n'aurait probablement pas fait rire Ned Stark.

Les autres membres de la Garde ne bougeaient pas. Pas un. Tyrion ne pouvait pas le supporter.

- _Que signifie ?_

Sitôt que sa voix résonna contre les murs, les gardes la lâchèrent et la pauvre s'effondra sur ses genoux, essoufflée et en larmes.

- _Est-ce là votre conception de la chevalerie ? Quelle espèce de chevalier rosse les filles sans défense ?_

Il bouillait de rage. Si Joffrey continuait ainsi, il allait la tuer, et si la jeune Stark mourait, c'était Jaime qui était condamné. Tyrion ne pouvait pas supporter l'idée d'un monde où son frère serait mort. Boros et Trant dégainèrent leurs épées, l'air de deux bouledogues :

- _L'espèce qui sert son roi, Lutin._

- _Mollo, vous deux. Serait dommage d'éclabousser de sang ces jolies manteaux blancs_ , répondit Bronn d'un ton doucereux.

Tyrion les ignora :

- _Qu'on donne à la petite de quoi se couvrir,_ ordonna-t-il.

A sa grande surprise, ce fut Clegane qui dégrafa aussitôt sa cape et l'adressa à Sansa, qui la pressa contre sa poitrine dénudée, en se recroquevillant comme elle pouvait sur le tissu rugueux. Il avait l'air secoué.

- _Cette petite est censée devenir ta reine,_ reprit Tyrion à Joffrey. Son honneur t'importe-t-il si peu ?

- _Je suis en train de la punir_ , répondit l'arrogant petit roi.

- _De quel crime ? Elle n'a pris aucune part à la bataille de son frère._

- _Elle a un sang de loup._

- _Et toi une cervelle d'oie._

- _Vous ne pouvez me parler sur ce ton. Le roi est libre de faire ce qui lui plaît !_

- _Aerys Targaryen fit ce qui lui plaisait. Ta mère ne t'a jamais conté ce qui lui arriva ?_

- _Nul ne menace impunément Sa Majesté,_ grognonna ser Boros Blount, en présence de la Garde. Tyrion haussa un sourcil. De quel droit ouvrait-il la bouche celui là ?

- _Je ne suis pas en train de menacer le roi, ser, mais d'éduquer mon neveu. Bronn ? la prochaine fois que ser Boros ouvrira son bec, tue-le._

Il sourit. Là, cela devait les calmer.

- _Cela était une menace, ser. Pigée, la différence ?_

Le garde s'empourpra.

- _La reine le saura !_

- _Sûr et certain. Et pourquoi tarder ? Enverrons-nous quérir ta mère, Joffrey ?_

L'adolescent rougit jusqu'aux oreilles.

- _Rien à dire, Sire ?_ poursuivit son oncle. _Bon. Apprends à utiliser davantage tes oreilles et moins ta langue, sans quoi ton règne sera plus bref que je ne suis. La brutalité gratuite n'est pas le moyen de conquérir l'amour de tes sujets... ni de ta reine._

 _-Mieux vaut la peur que l'amour, dit Mère._ Joffrey montra Sansa du doigt. _Elle a peur de moi._

Tyrion soupira :

 _-Oui, je le vois. Dommage que Stannis et Renly ne soient pas eux-mêmes des fillettes de douze ans. Bronn amène-la._

Bronn prit la jeune fille par le bras et la releva, peut-être un peu plus rudement que l'aurait espéré Tyrion. Elle le suivit docilement hors de la salle, toujours enveloppée dans la cape blanche de Clegane, le regard flou.

Tyrion attendit qu'ils soient sortis pour se retourner vers Joffrey.

-Sire, si vous voulez que votre oncle Jaime nous revienne en une pièce, vous devriez traiter votre fiancée avec un peu plus de respect.

-Ne me donnez pas d'ordre !

-Simple conseil.

Le nain jeta un œil à la foule aux alentours. Par terre, un chat gisait, transpercé par un carreau d'arbalète. Il frissonna. Le poil du chat avait la même couleur que les cheveux de Jaime.

Il salua brièvement Joffrey et quitta la courtine. Alors qu'il rejoignait le Tour de la Main, il entedit une faible toux venir d'un passage sombre. Intrigué, il jeta un coup d'oeil, seulement pour trouver le crâne chauve de Varys tourner à l'autre bout du couloir. Exaspéré, Tyrion le suivit aussi vite que ces petites jambes arquées lui permettaient. Il se retrouva dans un recoin du château, faiblement illuminé par la faible lumière de fin d'après-midi. Varys avait l'air inquiet :

-Cela ne peut continuer mon ami, chuchota-t-il d'une voix pressante.

-Quoi donc ? D'une manière générale, les choses irritantes ne devraient pas continuer, pourtant, elles le font assez brillamment.

L'eunuque lui lança un regard irrité et reprit :

-Je parle de Lady Sansa. Elle ne survivra pas Joffrey, en tout cas pas longtemps.

Un frisson traversa Tyrion à la pensée du chat blond qui gisait sur le sol.

-C'est une Stark, elle lui survivra.

-Je n'en doute pas. Mais loin de lui serait pour le mieux, ne pensez-vous pas ?

Tyrion chassa d'une pichenette une poussière qui s'était aventuré sur son épaule.

-Elle est notre unique monnaie d'échange contre Jaime… Nous ne pouvons nous permettre de la perdre Varys.

-Oh je sais ! Je ne me permettrais pas de suggérer une telle solution, mais… Ne serait-il pas temps de procéder à un tel échange ?

Le nain ne répondit pas. Il réfléchissait. Oh comme il avait envie d'extrader la petite Stark, comme il voulait son frère de retour. Mais quel que soit le bout par lequel il prenait le problème, la situation lui semblait sans solution.

-Elle est fiancé à Joff mon ami, comment voulez vous qu'il la laisse partir ?

-Une pensée pour son oncle ne l'émouvrait pas ?

Tyrion lui lança un regard éloquent.

-Il faudra pourtant trouver une solution, reprit l'eunuque. King's Landing est une place beaucoup trop dangereuse pour quelqu'un d'aussi important que Sansa Stark.

-Tout comme le camps des Starks est beaucoup trop boueux et violent pour mon frère et sa magnifique chevelure.

Ils restèrent là pendant quelques instants, silencieux.

-Nous trouverons une solution ma chère araignée. Nous renverrons Sansa à sa famille, fut-il que Joffrey n'en sache rien.

* * *

Tyrion arriva enfin dans son bureau, à la Tour de la main, pour y trouver Bronn, les pieds sur la table qui grignotait une figue.

-Où as-tu mis la fille ?

Le reître se tourna vers lui l'air ennuyé :

-Dans une des chambres de la Tour. La pauvre chérie tremblait de tout son corps, mais les femmes de chambres ont pris le relai.

Tyrion acquiesça et s'assit sur son siège en prenant une figue aussi.

-Vous avez l'air bien pensif, remarqua son compagnon.

-Nous devons…

-Vous devez éloigner Sansa de ce malade !

Une voix féminine retentit dans la pièce. Shae déboula vers eux, se servit une grand verre de vin, le vida, se tourna enfin vers eux et répéta :

-Vous devez l'éloigner de ce type, c'est un sadique, vraiment !

-Oui, Shae, je sais, c'est exactement ce que j'allais dire.

Shae avait l'air très secouée : ses courts cheveux noirs s'éparpillaient dans tous les sens et elle était essoufflée.

-Elle est couverte de bleus Tyrion, elle peut à peine marcher ! Elle ne survivra jamais, comment peut-elle dans ce nid de serpents ?

-Je sais Shae, arrête s'il te plait.

La jeune femme s'affala dans un fauteuil à côté de Bronn et se saisit à son tour d'une figue.

-Il faut donc séparer Joffrey et Sansa, sans que le petit con se rende compte de la supercherie.

-Bon résumé petit Lord, se moqua Bronn, mais on fait ça comment ?

-Ça me fait penser à une vieille histoire qu'on me racontait quand j'étais gosse… murmura Shae.

-Ah ouais ? s'intéressa Bronn en reprenant une figue.

-Ouais, l'histoire de deux amants, mais la fille est promise à un autre qui l'enferme par jalousie dans une tour. Pour s'échapper, elle se fait passer pour morte et le fiancé, la fait enterrer. Elle devait se faire déterrer par un complice, mais l'histoire…

-Qu'est ce que tu as dit ?

-Quoi ?

-Shae, qu'est ce que tu as dit ?

-Bah tu m'as interrompu donc…

-Elle se fait passer pour morte, c'est ça ?

Bronn et Shae échangèrent un regard, comprirent et s'exclamèrent en même temps :

-Non ! Tyrion, mauvaise idée !

Le nain sauta de son siège et se mis à marcher de long en large en grommelant :

-Mais si ça marchait ? Je veux dire, Joffrey la laissera partir nan ? Il laissera son corps partir de la cour et en chemin, elle se réveillera et la voilà vivante chez elle ! Et Jaime reviendra sain et sauf !

-Sauf que non, Tyrion. Si les Starks apprennent que Joffrey leur renvoie un cadavre, tu penses bien qu'ils ne se poseront pas de questions, et c'est aussi sous la forme d'un cadavre puant que ton frère sera renvoyé.

-Certes. Certes, mais ils n'auront pas à le savoir. Cersei tient encore plus que moi à Jaime…

-Oui ça j'avais pu comprendre.

\- Tais-toi Bronn- et si elle n'est pas complètement stupide, elle fera tout pour garder le secret et les Starks n'en sauront rien…

-Et Sansa ? Est-ce que c'est sans danger pour elle ? Demanda Shae.

-Si elle se fait passer pour morte, je doute que ça soit danger, répondit Bronn avec mordant.

-De toute façon, remarqua Shae après avoir tiré la langue à Bronn de manière très mature, comment compte tu la faire passer pour morte assez longtemps pour que ça marche ?

Tyrion réfléchit un instant :

-Je crois savoir comment…

* * *

Sansa se réveilla dans une pièce sombre qu'elle reconnut après quelques clignements d'yeux : c'était l'ancienne chambre d'Arya. Elle devait être dans la Tour de la Main ? Ses jambes lui faisaient souffrir le matyr, elle pouvait à peine se lever.

Elle avait dû dormir au moins 14 heures car le soleil se levait au dehors. Les femmes de chambres l'avaient lavée, pansée, habillée pour la nuit, couchée et elle s'était endormie tout de suite, assommée par le lait de pavot que lui avait administré Maestre Franken.

Elle se sentait si vide. Enfermée ici, elle sentait la vie lui échapper lentement. Elle n'avait personne, elle était coincée et plus Joffrey ordonnait à ses gardes de la battre, plus elle avait envie de se laisser mourir. Dontos lui apportait un peu de lumière, mais parfois, elle avait du mal à croire que ce vieux saoul pourrait lui être d'une aide bien précieuse.

Mais elle avait aussitôt honte de ces pensées. Elle était une Stark et elle ne devait rien abandonner. Si Arya savait qu'elle songeait parfois à se laisser tomber du haut de la tour, elle l'aurait giflé. Elle espérait que sa petite sœur allait bien.

Elle regardait d'un air absent par la fenêtre lorsque quelqu'un frappa à sa porte. Elle sursauta, figée par la peur de votre apparaître Joffrey dans l'encadrement. Mais jamais Joffrey n'aurait pris la peine de toquer.

-Entrez, dit-elle d'une voix faible.

Le petit Lord Tyrion entra dans la pièce. Il était seul, sans son reître.

-Lady Sansa.

-Mylord.

Il prit une chaise et s'assit en face d'elle.

-Je tiens à vous remercier pour hier, lui dit-elle d'une voix plate, même si le remerciement était sincère.

-Je vous en pris Lady Sansa, il était de mon devoir d'intervenir.

Elle ne savait quoi dire d'autre. Elle ne sentait pas d'âme à prononcer quelques politesses. Elle voulait se rendre au Bois Sacré et préparer avec le fol son évasion. C'était son seul désir. Mais le Lutin recommença à parler :

-Ecoutez. Je sais que vous voulez partir. Non, non, ne m'interrompez pas, dit-il en levant une main lorsque, horrifiée, elle ouvrait la bouche pour démentir la vérité. J'étais pareil à votre âge, je voulais aussi me trouver aussi loin que possible des Lannisters.

Il eut un petit rire amer et continua :

-Lady Sansa, je n'essaie pas de vous attirer dans un piège. Joffrey est un con…

Elle étouffa une exclamation.

-...et une épine dans mon pied. Pour être parfaitement honnête, je voudrais que mon frère revienne à King's Landing en une seule pièce, mais si Joffrey continue son petit manège avec vous, cela ne risque pas d'arriver…

Sansa était stupéfaite. Elle ne trouvait plus ses mots. Était-ce un piège ? Il paraissait aussi honnête et sincère qu'un Lannister puisse l'être.

-Sansa. Je veux votre bien. Je vous propose un moyen de vous sortir d'ici.

Elle le regarda de travers. Elle était si fatiguée de la capitale. Elle ne voulait qu'une chose : rentrer à la maison. Mais elle ne pouvait pas faire confiance à un Lannister. Elle ne voulait pas faire confiance à un Lannister ! Elle regarda le Lutin droit dans les yeux.

Une fois, son père lui avait dit que la vérité résidait dans les yeux d'un homme et que les femmes étaient les seules à la voir. Arya était forte à déceler les mensonges et Catelyn savait toujours lorsque l'un de ses enfants était triste. Sansa elle s'était longtemps vanté de pouvoir voir les gens pour ce qu'ils étaient vraiment. Elle avait su voir la tristesse dans les yeux du Limier et la perversité dérangeante dans ceux de Lord Bealish. Mais elle s'était fait avoir par les beaux yeux verts de Joffrey et cela la dégoûtait d'elle-même. Leur sadisme et leur méchanceté lui étaient resté invisibles pendant trop longtemps et à cause d'elle, Père était mort. Y penser lui donner envie de se tuer, mais une voix qui ressemblait dangereusement à celle d'Arya lui interdit d'y songer ne serait-ce qu'une seconde.

-Je comprend que vous ne faites pas confiance Lady Sansa, à vrai dire je ne me ferai pas confiance non plus. Mais j'ai un plan. Et je risque autant que vous dans cette affaire. C'est de la trahison.

Le mot fit frissonner Sansa. Elle regarda Tyrion droit dans les yeux. Son œil noir était dur, sans pitié. Son yeux vert était si brillant, si intelligent. Si différent des yeux vitreux de Dontos.

-Je vous écoute.

Les mots lui avaient échappés. Mais maintenant qu'ils étaient prononcés, il était trop tard, elle ne comptait pas les reprendre. Les yeux de Tyrion s'illuminèrent :

-Joffrey ne vous laissera jamais partir vous le savez. En tout cas pas vivante.

Une sueur froide dégoulina dans la nuque de Sansa.

-C'est pourquoi je vous propose de simuler votre mort.

-Je vous demande pardon ?

Il sortit une bouteille de sa poche. Le liquide était suspicieusement transparent.

-Je vous présente le Lourd Sommeil. Ce n'est pas du poison, mais une potion concocté par des...comment s'appellent-ils déjà ? Oui, des « scientifiques » des Îles du Sud. Une fois ingéré, il ralentit les fonctions vitales du corps au point où elles sont pratiquement imperceptibles.

Sansa était à la fois horrifiée et intriguée.

-Et ça marche ?

-Normalement oui. Pour au moins quatre jours.

-Seulement ?

-Au delà de trois jours, vous mourrez par déshydratation donc, en ralentissant au maximum votre système, quatre jours est le mieux que l'on puisse espérer.

Elle avait très froid d'un coup.

-Quel est votre plan ?

-Ingérez en une petite partie, pour que vous restiez dans le coma assez longtemps pour que Maestre Franken vous déclare morte. Je ferai ce qui est nécessaire pour convaincre Joffrey de rapatrier votre corps à votre famille. Juste avant le départ, vous prendrez assez de produit pour rester inconsciente pour cinq jours. Ainsi, lorsque la personne qui vous transportera se rendra compte de la supercherie, vous serez déjà loin.

-Qui me transportera ?

-Quelqu'un de confiance.

-Quelqu'un en qui vous avez confiance ne veut pas dire quelqu'un en qui j'en confiance !

Elle avait peur. Comment le Lutin pouvait-il imaginer qu'elle accepterait de se faire transporter ainsi, sans aucune possibilité de se défendre, par n'importe qui ?

-Et si c'était Ser Meryn ? Ou Ser Boros ?

-Je ne le permettrai pas Lady Sansa. Vous devez me faire confiance.

Elle ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance, là était bien le problème. Mais après tout. N'avait-elle pas offert sa tête sur un plateau en acceptant juste de parler avec Tyrion Lannister de son évasion ?

Elle réfléchit un instant. Elle compara les veines gonflés du nez de Dontos et les yeux perçants de Tyrion. Elle compara les tentatives de Dontos pour la sauver, les tentatives humiliantes et inutiles, et la voix puissante de Tyrion qui résonnait contre les murs comme le claquement d'un fouet. Elle prit sa décision

-Je vous fais confiance Mylord. Je vous en prie, montrez vous en digne.

Le Lutin eut un bref sourire.

-Je vous propose d'agir aussi vite que possible. La ville est en train de bouillir. Dans quelques semaines, si Joff continue de régner comme il le fait, des émeutes ne tarderont pas à éclater.

Le peuple a faim et il en veut à Joffrey réalisa-t-elle, et Sansa ne put s'empêcher de sourire en imaginant les pauvres gens le réduire en pièces.

Tyrion tendit la bouteille à Sansa :

-Buvez en la quantité d'une cuillère à dessert, cela suffira amplement. Assurez-vous d'être dans un environnement confortable, car vous ne vous sentirez pas tomber.

-Mylord, si Joffrey retrouve une bouteille suspect près de moi, -enfin, de mon corps-, ne risque-t-il pas de penser que j'ai mis fin à mes jours et ne cherchera-t-il pas ceux qui m'ont donné accès au poison ?

Tyrion sembla réfléchir à la possibilité.

-La potion met quelques temps à agir. Où pourriez vous cacher la bouteille ? Si possible pas dans votre chambre…

-Je pourrais la dissimuler dans le Bois Sacré…

-Très bonne idée ! J'irai la récupérer peu après.

Sansa acquiesça. Ce plan était fou. Tyrion était fou. Et elle était folle de le suivre.

Mais elle prit toutefois la bouteille et salua Tyrion.

* * *

De retour dans sa chambre, elle fit venir Shae et, comme d'habitude, lui demanda de lui brosser les cheveux.

La petite femme brune s'exécuta et alors qu'elle brossait ses longues boucles auburn, elle se pencha et lui demanda si tout allait bien. Sansa hocha de la tête, touchée par l'attention de sa femme de chambre. Elle serra la petite bouteille dans son poing et prit une grande inspiration. Ce soir, elle irait dans le Bois Sacré, après avoir bu la potion.

Elle se regarda dans le miroir. Joffrey avait bien dit d'épargner son visage, et de fait, pas une trace de ce qui s'était passé ne s'étalait sur sa face. La nuit avait effacé les traces de larmes autour de ses yeux, qui étaient à peine gonflés.

Shae lui arrangea les cheveux de façon à ce que ses boucles lui retombent de manière gracieuse dans le creux des reins en encadrant son visage de délicates tresses. Elle appliqua un peu de poudre et enfila les perles bleues que lui avait offert sa mère avant de partir de Winterfell. Si elle devait mourir ce soir, elle mourrait en les portant. Shae lui mit un peu de rouge sur les lèvres et les joues, et lui présenta une robe que Sansa n'avait encore jamais mise, un cadeau de Cersei avant que Ned meurt. Elle était trop petite au niveau du buste, mais juste de la bonne longueur, du même bleu que ses boucles d'oreilles, avec des lacets et des broderies d'argent.

Shae la regarda et murmura qu'elle était magnifique. Et elle l'était vraiment. Elle sentit sa confiance en elle remonter un petit peu, mais sitôt qu'ell essaya de marcher, la douleur cuisante qu'elle ressentit au niveau des cuisses la ramena à la réalité. Shae lui proposa du lait de pavot, mais ignorant l'effet combiné du lait et de la potion, elle préféra refuser.

Le reste de la journée se déroula entre peur, douleur et impatience. Joffrey lui ordonna de manger avec lui le midi et passa l'essentiel du repas à lui caresser la cuisse. Chaque fois que ses doigts l'effleuraient, même à travers le tissu, elle sentait un frisson de dégoût la parcourir, et pour ajouter à son inconfort, elle sentait le regard lourd du Limier sur le côté, qui la fixait constamment. En fin d'après-midi, la brûlure de ses jambes était telle que Sansa ne les sentait pratiquement plus. Elle mangea dans sa chambre, soulagée que Joffrey ne la convoque pas une seconde fois.

La nuit tombait. C'était l'heure. Elle congédia toutes ses femmes de chambre et sortit la bouteille. Le liquide était si transparent que s'en était fascinant. Elle l'ouvrit et à sa grande surprise, la potion dégageait une forte odeur de rose.

S'interdisant de douter, elle but ce qu'il fallait boire, se dépêcha de ranger la bouteille dans sa manche, enfilant une cape sombre et se faufila dans la nuit.

Elle ne savait pas de combien de temps elle disposait avant de s'évanouir alors il fallait faire vite. Elle respira plus facilement lorsqu'elle pénétra l'ombre des arbres du Bois Sacré. Arrivé au pied de l'unique l'Arbre Coeur maigrichon de la capitale, elle s'accroupit et enterra la petite bouteille entre les racines, pas très profond pour que Tyrion puisse la récupérer.

Une fois ceci fait, elle resta là un instant, priant silencieusement les anciens dieux pour qu'elle ait fait le bon choix.

Elle se sentait étrange. Tout semblait aller si vite… Elle décida qu'il fallait qu'elle rentre le plus vite possible dans sa chambre, mais le chemin lui sembla beaucoup trop long. Elle sortit avec difficulté du Bois Sacré et alors qu'elle était à mis-chemin de sa chambre, la panique monta en elle. Elle avait si peur de faire tout rater en ne mourant pas au bon endroit ! Elle continua d'avancer, mais elle sentait comme si des poids avaient été atachés à ses jambes.

Et là, sortit de nul part, la porte de sa chambre se dressait devant elle. Elle entra en titubant, s'allongea sur le lit et sombra dans une inconscience sans rêve.

* * *

Le matin était toujours une épreuve. Sandor détestait se lever tôt pour regarder Joff manger un petit-déjeuner monstre dans sa chambre, à l'écouter jacasser. Généralement, cette corvée s'accompagnait d'un fort mal de tête, faute aux quantités de vin avalées le soir d'avant. Heureusement, après le petit-déjeuner, Joffrey était gardé jusqu'à 13h par Meryn et Boros. Sandor pouvait donc dormir et s'entraîner à loisir.

Mais il devait d'abord endurer le petit-déjeuner. Joffrey parlait la bouche pleine et Sandor regardait avec dégoût les lèvres roses se tordre, crachant des miettes de pain et postillonnant du vin. Penser que Sansa embrassait ces mêmes lèvres le révulsait. Penser qu'elle y était forcée le révoltait. Penser à Sansa le faisait souffrir de manière générale.

Elle était tout ce qu'il voulait, et il était condamné à la voir se battre par son fiancé, condamné à la voir marier la pire personne au monde.

Il se sentait lâche de ne rien faire, mais il savait que s'il ne se contrôlait pas, le sang de Joff teinterait bientôt son épée et cela ne sauverait pas Sansa des griffes de Cersei.

Souvent le soir, il imaginait qu'il prenait son courage à deux mains et qu'il lui demandait de s'enfuir avec lui. Il imaginait qu'elle disait oui et qu'elle monterait sur Stranger en s'accrochant à lui, et que tous les deux, ils fuiraient Joff, loin. Les Îles du Sud peut-être. Il adorerait la voir profiter du soleil, se baigner avec lui peut-être même.

Ou alors, il rêvait qu'il lui avouait tout ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. Dans ses pensées il trouvait toujours les bons mots, ceux qui la faisaient rougir et rire. Il lui avouait et elle admettait en rougissant ressentir la même chose et il l'embrassait et ils riaient tout les deux tout bas de leur traitrise.

Il adorerait pouvoir lui murmurer tous les mots doux que sa tête arrivait à former lorsqu'il était seul, mais qui refusait d'apparaître lorsqu'elle était devant lui. Il devenait fou quand elle était là. Il ne voulait rien d'autre que d'enfoncer sa tête dans les boucles rousses, que d'étendre la main et d'effleurer cette peau de lait. Il la désirait tellement que c'en était douloureux parfois.

Il était à la fois terrifié et désireux qu'elle le sache : il détestait mentir et dissimuler, mais il craignait de la voir le rejeter et plus que tout, ses sentiments ne lui correspondaient pas. Il voulait garder cette aura de peur qui l'entourait : c'était cette aura qui le protégeait depuis toujours.

Mais rien n'aurait pu le protéger quand la nouvelle arriva à Joffrey.

On frappa à la porte et Lancel Lannister entra en trombe dans la chambre, n'accorda pas un regard à Sandor et se pencha près du roi pour lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille. Les yeux de Joff s'écarquillèrent, puis se rétrécirent comme ceux d'un chat vicieux.

-Faible conne, grogna-t-il entre ses dents. Donnez le corps aux chiens. Ou nan, déshabillez la et empalez la…

Il ne put finir. Tyrion Lannister entra en trombe, le front en sueur :

-Tu as entendu les nouvelles ?

-Ne pourrai-je prendre mon petit-déjeuner en paix ? Se plaint l'adolescent.

-Devons-nous organiser des funérailles ? Demanda Lancel.

-Aux chiens j'ai dit !

-Joffrey !

-Alors je fais quoi moi ?

-Dehors Lancel !

Tyrion lançait des regards assassins à Joffrey.

-Joffrey. Arrête de manger et prends tes responsabilités.

-Eh quoi ? Je suis roi, pas croque-mort.

Cette fois, ce fut Cersei qui entra comme une furie dans les appartements du roi :

-Par les Dieux, sommes-nous maudits ? Fallait-il que cette petite peste nous claque entre les doigts comme ça ?

Une sueur froide dégoulina sur la nuque de Sandor mais il se força à rester impassible.

-Franchement, reprit Joffrey la bouche pleine, je ne vois pas en quoi c'est si grave.

-Elle était notre unique monnaie d'échange contre Jaime idiot ! Sansa Stark morte, nous n'avons plus d'otage !

Le monde était en train de s'écrouler autour de Sandor. Les mots refusaient de s'imprimer dans son esprit. C'était impossible. Elle ne pouvait pas mourir. Elle était encore si vivante, si jolie hier… Sa robe bleue lui allait si bien, faisait ressortir ses yeux et sa poitrine….

-Gardons notre calme.

Cersei vida son deuxième verre de vin. Il n'était pas encore 9h.

-Nous allons faire le nécessaire. Chien ! Va voir Maestre Franken et dit lui d'envoyer un corbeau à Riverrun : nous acceptons leurs conditions, et nous leur renvoyons Sansa Stark à condition qu'ils nous rendent Jaime.

-Quelle utilité de leur renvoyer la chienne maintenant qu'elle est morte ? Demanda Joffrey de sa voix insupportable.

Sandor sortit sans voir Cersei et son nain de frère regarder le roi et parvenir à la même désespérante conclusion qu'il était encore plus bête qu'il n'en avait l'air.

Il eut le temps de réfugier dans un couloir sombre et il se laissa tomber sur le sol. La réalité le frappa durement.

Elle était morte. Comme ça. Sans plus d'explication. Partie. Pour toujours. Une douleur si intense qu'il eut l'impression qu'on le frappait dans le coeur le transperça. Sa tête était comme enfermée dans un étau d'acier qui se resserrait de plus en plus et tout lui faisait mal : sa tête, sa poitrine, ses mains et ses yeux.

Plus la pensée « elle est morte » se répétait dans son cerveau, plus la douleur s'amplifiait. Les réalisations cruelles se faisaient les unes après les autres : jamais plus elle ne sourirait de ce petit sourire doux et innocent qui l'avait fait tomber pour elle. Jamais plus le soleil ne se reflétera dans le feu de ses cheveux. Jamais plus ses grands yeux bleus ne le regarderont au fond de son âme.

Morte. Il se sentait mourir aussi. La respiration lui manquait et il se rendit compte qu'il pleurait. Il l'aimait et elle n'était plus. Tous ses rêves devenaient poussières, mais bien pires que ça, elle devenait poussière. Il aurait préféré qu'elle ne lui accorde jamais un regard, jamais une pensée, qu'un autre homme lui déclare sa flamme et lui mette un enfant dans le ventre, oui il aurait tout donné pour ça. Hier encore penser à ça était son pire cauchemar, mais maintenant, il ne souhaitait rien de plus que la vie pour elle. Mieux valait en vie et heureuse, que morte et froide.

De quoi était-elle morte ? Soudain, sa bonne vieille rage reprit le dessus. Joffrey. C'était sûrement Joffrey. Il l'avait tué, force de coups et d'humiliations.

Sandor voulait le réduire en bouillie, lui briser la nuque, passer tout son désespoir dans ses poings et frapper jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus qu'une masse informe et sanglante du roi.

Soudain, il sentit une présence et il se redressa d'un coup, essuyant d'une main rageuse les larmes qui coulaient de ses yeux.

Le reître du Lutin se tenait là, le regardait d'un air surpris, le sourcil arqué.

-Fous le camp toi !

Il ne reconnut presque pas sa propre voix : cassée et rauque, elle contenait tous les sanglots qu'il tentait vainement de garder en lui. Il se racla la gorge et gronda encore, menaçant et y mettant toute sa rage :

-Fous le camp reître !

Le mercenaire ne bougea pas. Pire, il s'assit à ses côtés.

-Dégage putain.

-Tu as appris hein ? Pour la fille Stark.

Une aiguille de douleur traversa à nouveau, si forte qu'il se sentit fléchir à nouveau. Il détourna les yeux, refusant de regarder Bronn dans les yeux et d'admettre ses sentiments de manière si évidente.

Le petit homme brun soupira :

-C'est comme si elle avait voulu arrêter de vivre.

Les mots atteignirent Sandor en pleine gorge et le seul qu'il fut capable d'articuler en retour lui glaça le sang :

-Suicide ?

-Je ne sais pas. En tout cas, pas de blessure mortelle ou de poison. Juste...morte quoi.

La petite s'était laissée mourir. Toutes ses pires peurs prenaient forme. Joffrey, la cour, la Garde Royale, Cersei, lui...Tous l'avaient poussé à bout et elle avait cédé. Il sentait affreusement coupable et ne voulait plus rien d'autre que de mourir.

-Moi aussi ça m'attriste, reprit le mercenaire. Je l'aimait bien.

Un éclair de jalousie passa devant les yeux de Sandor. Il l'aimait bien ? Dans quelles dimensions ? Puis, il se rendit compte qu'il était ridicule. Elle était morte. Il n'y avait plus de raisons d'être jaloux. Mais par les Dieux, qu'il aurait préféré qu'il y en est mille.

-Ils vont rapatrier son corps je pense.

Sandor hocha faiblement la tête. Rapatrier le corps. Cela semblait si irréel. Il songea à la matriarche Stark. Elle allait être folle de douleur en voyant le corps sans vie et probablement déjà en partie décomposé de sa chère fille. Quelque soit le soldat qui faisait le voyage il….

L'illumination se fit.

Il ferait le voyage. Il pourrait avoir un peu de temps seule avec son amour perdu et il allait mourir par la main de sa mère. Il ne pouvait songer à une meilleure fin.

Il se releva. Ses mains tremblaient. Abandonnant Bronn, il se rendit dans l'office du Maestre Franken et lui dicta la missive commandée par Cersei.

Puis il retira son armure et rendit visite à Stranger. Le cheval était étrangement calme ce matin. L'étalon fourra son énorme tête dans la nuque de son maître, comme pour le réconforter. Sandor caressa doucement l'encolure noire et se permit enfin de pleurer de tout son saoul, comme un enfant désespéré.

-Je… je l'aimais… Je l'aimais vraiment…

Le cheval frotta sa grosse tête contre lui. Sandor eut un rire amer.

-Toi et moi mon grand, on part pour notre dernier voyage. Je leur demanderai de prendre soin de toi. Il paraît que les Nordiens écoutent les dernières supplications d'un condamné.

Il ne sut combien de temps il resta là, à caresser la magnifique bête de jais, mais bientôt le soleil fut haut dans le ciel et un soldat vint l'informer que le roi quémandait sa présence dans ses appartements.

L'adolescent était confortablement assis sur une chaise, à manger des cerises de Dorne.

-Chien ! Viens là. Je ne sais pas si tu as entendu la nouvelle, mais la garce du Nord a rendu l'âme.

Il ria et son rire était le son le plus détestable que Sandor n'eut jamais entendu. Il se retint de justesse de l'étrangler sur le coup.

-Enfin bref. Pour des raisons diplomatiques, Mère souhaite qu'on rapatrie le cadavre. Et qui de mieux pour transporter la carcasse d'une chienne que mon chien personnel ?

Sandor ne répondit rien, se contentant de le fixer d'un air glacial.

-Je n'ai pas envie de me séparer de toi Chien, tu m'es trop utile, mais tu pourras soulever le sac sans trop d'effort et puis si j'ai un soldat capable de revenir ça serait bien toi.

Cersei, qui jusqu'à là était restée assise silencieusement sur une chaise à siroter un verre de la Treille, intervint :

-Vous vous rendrez d'abord à Duskendale afin de faire embaumer la petite, puis vous filerez tout droit à Riverrun.

Il acquiesça. Il ne comptait pas revenir.

* * *

Sansa sentit qu'un main se posait sur la sienne. Elle se concentra de toute ses forces pour ouvrir les yeux et d'un coup, un flot de lumière l'aveugla. Elle mis plus de temps à s'accoutumer qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu, mais quand sa vision fut à nouveau net, elle vit le crâne chauve de Varys penché sur elle. Son sang se glaça.

-Le plan de notre ami est la chose la plus folle que j'ai entendue et suivie depuis un certain temps. Mais que voulez-vous ? Parfois, la folie mène à de grandes choses.

Il est de notre côté, songea Sansa avec soulagement.

-Vous partez ce soir, après le coucher de soleil pour Duskendale ma chère.

-Dus...tenta-t-elle de prononcer sous le coup de la surprise.

-Oui, oui Duskendale. Vous allez vous faire embaumer.

Une sueur glacée se répandit dans le dos de Sansa.

-Duskendale n'est qu'à trois jours de cheval Mylord !

-Ne vous en faites pas. Nous allons réduire votre dose de Lourd Sommeil. Par contre, je suis navré de vous annoncer qu'une fois réveillée, vous serez encore trop prêt de King's Landing.

-Alors que ?

Il lui montra une dague légèrement courbée.

-Vous tuerez le soldat qui vous accompagnera. Et vous partirez pour Riverrun.

-Seule ?

-Lord Tyrion a proposé une solution mais…

-Dites moi.

L'eunuque hésita.

-Il ne m'a pas dit grand-chose, mais qu'il enverra un guide.

Sansa avait peur, mais elle se sentait si fatiguée…

-Alors… faisons comme ça.

-Mais Lady Sansa… !

-S'il vous plait….

Sa vision se brouilla encore. Lord Varys, lui apporta un verre d'eau jusqu'aux lèvres et sitôt que le liquide frais coula dans sa gorge, elle sentit son esprit s'éclaircir.

-Qui m'emmènera ?

L'Araignée eut l'air vraiment désolée :

-Sandor Clegane.

Le soulagement de Sansa fut tel qu'elle faillit en rire.

-Je suis vraiment désolée ma pauvre petite, mais au moins, nous sommes sûre que Clegane ne profanera pas votre corps, pas comme Blount ou Trant. Mais il sera plus difficile de l'éliminer.

Le soulagement de la princesse fondit comme neige à Dorne. Elle allait devoir éliminer le Limier ? Jamais elle ne pourrait.

Elle regarda la dague et imagina la lame glisser le long du puissant cou du soldat. Non, elle ne pourrait jamais.

-Je serais incapable de l'éliminer, murmura-t-elle.

-Il faudra bien Lady Sansa, ou il reviendrait ici et dirait tout à la reine et alors, nous sommes tous perdus.

Mais Sansa ne pouvait imaginer le Limier la dénoncer. Il était hargneux, odieux même parfois, mais jamais il ne l'avait battu, et il l'avait même défendu, menti pour elle.

Lord Varys déposa la bouteille sur la table de chevet :

-Je reviendrais au crépuscule vous apporter de quoi vous substanter.

Il quitta la pièce, laissant Sansa seule avec la dague.

Non, décidément, elle ne pouvait imaginer le Limier la trahir. Elle sentait, par un instinct particulier, qu'il tenait à elle, à sa propre façon. Il ne lui ferait jamais de mal : après tout, ne s'était-il pas opposé à ce que Trant et Blount la battent ? Ne lui avait-il pas donné sa cape ?

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle était toujours vêtue de sa belle robe bleue. Elle se leva. Elle était dans sa chambre. Elle vacillait un peu sur ses deux jambes mais elle s'avança pour barrer la porte et s'assit à sa psyché pour se brosser les cheveux. Qu'avait-elle d'autre à faire ?

Elle examina la dague. Elle ne pouvait la glisser dans sa manche comme la bouteille, elle risquait trop de se couper.

Elle eut alors une idée. Elle ouvrit sa garde robe et en sortit une vieille robe datant de Winterfell. Armée de la dague, elle en découpa deux longs rubans. Elle retroussa sa robe bleue et attacha du mieux qu'elle put la dague à sa cuisse.

Elle passa le reste de la journée enfermée dans sa chambre, à marcher de long en large. Par deux fois, on tenta d'ouvrir la porte, mais par deux fois, on n'insista pas.

Elle réfléchit. Qui pouvait donc bien la pleurer à King's Landing ? Shae peut-être. Personne d'autre. Personne ici ne tenait à elle. Le Limier ? Elle secoua la tête.

Il était plus noble que autres pour la simple raison qu'il la respectait en temps qu'être humaine. Ni plus, ni moins. Il tenait à elle dans une mesure qu'elle ne pouvait pas évaluer, mais probablement pas au point de la pleurer.

Elle se demanda ce qu'il devait ressentir. Il devait probablement secouer la tête en buvant deux longues gorgées de son vin noir, en murmurant « pauvre idiote » d'un ton désolé. Elle ressentit un petit pincement au coeur. Elle aurait voulu qu'au moins une personne dans cette ville horrible verse une larme pour elle et étrangement, elle aurait souhaité que se fusse Sandor Clegane.

Elle verserait une larme pour lui s'il venait à mourir. Et même plus, réalisa-t-elle. Elle sangloterait à la mort d'un de ses seuls amis.

La pensée qu'il puisse mourir la rendit triste. Elle s'ennuyait.

Le soir venu, Varys revint dans la chambre. Il apportait avec lui un panier rempli de pain, d'olives, de fromage et de rôti froid, avec une outre d'eau.

Sansa, affamée, dévora tout en restant la plus digne et élégante possible. Varys lui parla des nouvelles, du corbeau qu'on avait envoyé à sa famille la prévenant de son retour, de Cersei craignant pour la vie de son frère et du pauvre hère qui s'était fait coupé les mains par Joffrey pour avoir frappé l'homme qui avait violé sa femme et qui trouvait être un soldat Lannister.

-C'est l'heure Lady Sansa.

Il rabattit sa capuche sur son crâne chauve, remballa le panier. Elle but une pleine gorgée du liquide et la dernière chose qu'elle vit fut Varys qui s'éclipsait en lui souhaitant bonne chance, la bouteille à la main.

Sa dernière pensée fut pour Sandor Clegane :

« S'il vous plaît, ne mourrez pas. Je ne supporterais pas de vous pleurer. »

* * *

Sandor préparait Stranger, morose. Il avait l'impression que toute vie l'avait quitté, le laissant vide et gourd.

-Ma… Ma douce douce…

Il entendit des sanglots. Se saisissant de son couteau de chasse, il se dirigea vers le fond de l'écurie. Dans un recoin sombre, entre le foin sale et les seaux de crottin, le fol du roi, Dontos était recroquevillé.

Sandor le frappa du bout de la botte.

-Oh ! Debout carpette !

Le fol leva vers lui des yeux humides et un gros nez éclaté de veines rouges.

-Elle est morte… oh elle est morte…

Le sang de Sandor se glaça :

-Ma douce Jonquil…

Il n'y eut plus aucun doute qu'il parlait de Sansa. Florian et Jonquil. Sa chanson préférée.

-J'étais… j'étais son Florian et...je devais je devais...l'aider à s'enfuir… mon or mon or…

Le sang de Sandor ne fit qu'un tour, il saisit le fol par le col de sa tunique et le souleva :

-Qu'est ce que tu dis, vinasse ?

Il sanglota encore se lamentant sur une histoire d'or, de Florian et de Jonquil. Mais Sandor n'avait pas besoin de grands discours pour comprendre : Sansa avait été tellement désespérée qu'elle avait ouvert ses jambes à cette immonde créature en échange d'une évasion.

La jalousie fit perdre à Sandor le contrôle de lui-même. D'un geste sec, il trancha la gorge de Dontos et alors que le cadavre flasque se vidait de son sang en convulsant, Sandor le frappa de son pied du plus fort qu'il put. Il était dans une rage folle.

-Je t'interdis de la pleurer tu entends ? Tu entends !?

Il continua de le ruer de coups jusqu'à ce que Stranger hennisse, le ramenant à la réalité. Avec des gestes saccadés, Sandor finit de sceller Stranger et sortit de l'écurie. Il croisa un jeune palfrenier :

-Le fol du roi est au fond. Fais en sorte qu'il débarrasse le plancher.

Il faisait nuit noire quand il arriva dans la courtine intérieure. Il y a de ça si peu de temps, il avait amené Sansa ici. Il se souvenait de la façon dont elle laçait sa robe, dont ses cheveux tombaient sur son épaule nue. Il adorait marcher avec elle, côte à côte, même si il détestait cette manie qu'elle avait d'ignorer ses cicatrices.

Joffrey l'avait battu pour la dernière fois, c'était sa seule et maigre consolation.

Varys, Tyrion et Cersei attendait debout à la lueur d'une torche. Un serviteur tenait dans ses bras un corps inanimé. Sandor frissonna.

C'était elle.

-Bonne chance, Clegane, prononça solennellement le nain.

Cersei lança un regard mauvais à son nabot de frère.

-Quand je pense que tu as réussi à convaincre mon fils de se séparer de son chien. Que ne ferais-tu pas pour affaiblir cette famille !

-Il suffit chère sœur, Clegane part et c'est décidé.

Dans un froissement exaspéré de jupons, Cersei retourna à l'intérieur du château. Le serviteur plaça le corps inanimé sur Stranger et Varys regarda d'un air triste Sandor se mettre en selle.

-Évidement Clegane, le plus grand respect des restes de Lady Sansa vous est ordonné.

-Vous me prenez pour mon frère ? Grommela Sandor en réponse.

Il tourna bride et sortit du château.

* * *

Les rues du château était désertes et Sandor atteignit la Porte de Fer sans trop de difficultés. En sortant de la ville, il ne put s'empêcher d'arrêter son cheval. Il devait reprendre son souffle.

Il regarda la ville qu'ils surplombaient. Il la regarda bien, une dernière fois. Il aurait voulu lui cracher dessus, cette maudite ville où il avait souffert, désespéré et désiré ce qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir, où on l'avait humilié, maltraité et craint comme un monstre.

Mais dans le même temps… C'était ici qu'on lui avait assigné la tâche de veiller sur un petit garçon blond qui lui avait sourit sans prendre peur. C'était ici qu'il avait élevé Stranger. C'était ici qu'il était tombé amoureux. C'était ici aussi qu'il avait remporté son premier grand tournoi, acclamé par les foules.

Il adressa un adieu silencieux à la ville et talonna Stranger qui s'enfonça dans la nuit. Tandis que le cheval galopait, Sandor s'interdit de penser au corps sans vie accroché à l'arrière de sa selle, corps sans vie de la femme qu'il aimait.

Enfin, le soleil se leva et Sandor autorisa Stranger à une pause. Ils s'arrêtèrent près d'une rivière et Sandor dessella Stranger, et après une légère hésitation, décrocha le corps de Sansa.

Il mangea un peu, mais ses yeux n'arrêtaient pas de revenir à son corps enveloppé dans un tissu blanc.

« Non, arrête. Ne fais pas ça. »

Mais il le fit quand même. D'une main tremblante, il écarta les replis de tissus. Elle apparut, aussi paisible que si elle dormait. Sa peau était d'une blancheur pure et ses longs cheveux s'étalaient autour d'elle comme une couronne de feu. Ses yeux étaient fermés et sa bouche aussi.

Sa beauté le frappa encore une fois. Elle était magnifique, même dans la mort. Il pouvait voir à la courbe de son menton les doux sourires qu'elle adressait à ses pairs. Il se souvenait dans la grâce de son cou l'odeur de citron et de vanille qui embaumait ses poignets. Il ré-entendait à voir le rose de ses lèvres sa voix calme et innocente.

Il rabattit brutalement le tissu et ravala ses larmes avec difficulté. Il ne pouvait pas, c'était trop dur. Il se recroquevilla sur lui même, mit sa tête entre ses genoux et tenta de calmer sa respiration et de refouler les sanglots qui menaçaient de le submerger.

Il l'avait aimé, tellement, tellement aimé. Et pauvre idiot qu'il était, il l'aimait encore, il aimait une morte ! Le deuil ne pouvait se faire, la blessure était trop béante. Il saignait et c'était sa vie qui s'écoulait de la plaie.

Il s'accorda un peu de sommeil. Il rêva d'elle bien sûr. Mais il rêva aussi de sa sœur. Sa petite sœur, sa chère et fière et têtue Eleonor. Il rêva qu'il était avec Sansa, qu'elle lui caressait les cheveux et lui chuchotait que tout allait bien se passer. Mais la seconde d'après, elle gisait morte dans ses bras. Il en hurlait de douleur.

Mais Eleonor apparaissait et avec un rictus moqueur, se saisissait d'une mèche rousse et la tordait entre ses doigts d'enfant :

« Réfléchis idiot ! Réfléchis ! »

Il se réveilla avec l'écho de sa sœur lui criant de réfléchir. Secouant la tête, il se remit en selle, rattacha Sansa dans son linceul et repartit.

Il chevaucha jusqu'à ce que le soleil soit haut. Rosby était en vue, mais Sandor n'avait aucune intention de s'arrêter. Il préférait éviter les grandes villes. Mais il trouva une auberge où il put se ré-approvisionner en vin et viande séchée.

Il se rendit compte le soir même, que dans moins de deux jours, le beau visage de Sansa allait disparaître, se dessécher, brunir. Cette pensée, additionnée aux quantités de vin qu'il avait avalé pour tenter d'oublier qu'il transportait le cadavre de l'amour de sa vie, le fit vomir entre les arbres.

Il ne supportait pas l'idée qu'elle se fasse dessécher, enveloppée, serrée dans des tissus, vidée de ses organes.

Elle méritait mieux. Elle méritait de vivre, d'être heureuse. Il voulait sentir sa chaleur contre lui, ses yeux levés vers lui, ses lèvres contre les siennes. Mais plus jamais, plus jamais il ne pourrait puiser dans la lumière de son sourire les fantaisies brûlantes qui le gardait éveillé la nuit.

Ils s'arrêtèrent près d'un autre petit ruisseau. Sandor dessella Stranger, mais ayant trop bu, le corps de Sansa lui glissa des mains et elle tomba par terre.

-Non !

Il s'accroupit près du linceul et prit le corps inanimé dans ses bras. La tête avait été mouillée par le ruisseau.

Il craqua. C'était trop pour lui. Il arracha le linceul et serra le corps de la princesse contre lui en pleurant.

* * *

Sansa avait l'impression d'évoluer dans un monde de coton. Elle mit un instant à se rendre compte qu'elle était consciente, et encore plus longtemps pour en être surprise.

Elle sentait l'air qui rentrait par sa bouche et son nez, elle sentait le sang qui circulait dans ses veines par lentes pulsations. Elle sentait son coeur battre doucement, posément.

Mais elle ne sentait pas ce qu'il l'entourait. Rien se semblait toucher sa peau, ni l'air, ni l'eau, ni la terre, ni le feu. Elle était seule au monde. Elle craignit d'être morte, mais reconnut les premières étapes d'un réveil long et fastidieux. La potion devait s'échapper petit à petit de son système. Elle espérait se réveiller complètement avant de se faire embaumer, mais pas trop tôt pour ne pas retourner à King's Landing.

La première chose qu'elle sentit venant de l'extérieur fut la froideur de la lame collée contre cuisse. Puis ce fut le frottement de sa jupes contre ses chevilles.

Puis se fut autre chose. Une pression dans son dos et contre sa poitrine. Elle se sentait comme enfermée mais… c'était chaud et protecteur. Elle se demanda ce que c'était. Elle ne pouvait toujours pas esquisser un geste, mais petit à petit, ses sens lui revenaient, enfin, tous ses sens sauf la vue. Elle était incapable d'ouvrir les yeux.

Elle commença à sentir le souffle d'un vent frais lui caresser le front. Elle sentait ses pieds effleuraient ce qui semblait être de l'herbe.

Elle devait être dehors, compris-t-elle. En dehors de King's Landing, mais pas encore à Duskendale.

Ensuite, les odeurs arrivèrent les unes après les autres.

Elle sentit d'abord une odeur forte, vineuse, qui l'enveloppait autant que cette étrange prison de chaleur.

« Vin noir de Dorne... »

Par les Dieux, est-ce que Sandor Clegane était en train de la tenir dans ses bras ?

Elle se concentra, et d'autres odeurs lui parvinrent : le salé de la sueur et une autre odeur encore, plus profonde et musqué. L'odeur de la forêt après le pluie.

« L'odeur du Limier » réalisa-t-elle. Si elle avait pu, elle aurait rougi. Elle aimait cette odeur et elle aimait se sentir enveloppée par l'étrange dureté qu'était cet homme.

Et enfin, en dernier, les sons lui revinrent. Elle entendit d'abord une respiration lourde et saccadée qui n'était pas la sienne. Puis elle entendit des pleurs.

Des pleurs. Cela ne pouvait pas être elle. C'était lui.

Sandor Clegane pleurait. En la serrant dans ses bras. Peut-être rêvait-elle. Le vent souffla plus fort, elle eut froid et non, ça ne pouvait être un rêve.

Peut-être la pleurait-il en fait.

Les sanglots s'atténuèrent un peu et elle sentit du mouvement autour de son corps sans vie. Il devait s'asseoir.

Elle sentit sa respiration brûlante lui chatouiller le creux du cou, en dessous de l'oreille. Et il se mit à parler :

-Oh… Oh Sansa, je suis désolé. Je suis tellement tellement désolé...J'aurais dû être là. J'aurais dû te dire… te dire que tu n'étais pas seule… J'aurais… je t'aurais aidé à t'enfuir tu sais ?

Il marqua une pause. Sansa avait le souffle coupé. Elle ne savait plus quoi penser. Il l'aurait aidé à s'enfuir ? Pourquoi était-il désolé ? Au contraire, elle aurait regretté de ne plus le revoir. Il était son ami, en quelque sorte, elle savait qu'il était là, qu'elle n'était pas seule…

-Little Bird… stupide, stupide Little Bird… pourquoi n'as tu pas attendu ? Je serais venu pour toi tu sais ? Je te jure...

Elle avait compris qu'il l'aurait aidé à s'enfuir, mais elle était en train de s'enfuir là maintenant et il l'aidait ! Il n'était juste pas au courant…Elle aurait aimé lui dire.

Il prit une grande inspiration et la serra un peu plus contre lui.

-Comment fais-tu pour être...partie et pour toujours sentir aussi bon ?

« Parce que je ne suis pas morte idiot ! Vous avez la tête collé sur mes seins, comment faites-vous pour ne pas entendre mon coeur battre ? » Et puis de toute façon, qu'est ce que Sandor Clegane pouvait bien en avoir à faire de son odeur ?

-Tellement… tellement de choses que je voulais… que je voulais te dire… Je suis pathétique hein ?

Sa voix se transforma en un grondement sourd, mais il reprit une grande inspiration :

-Je t'ai déjà dit que tu as les dents parfaitement alignées ?

C'était le compliment le plus étrange qu'elle n'eut jamais reçu, mais venant de lui, elle fut très touchée.

-Et que tes cheveux sont un feu dans lequel je brûlerai avec plaisir ? Et tes yeux Sansa, par les Sept Enfers tes yeux…

« Pas la peine de blasphémer non plus... »

-Je tuerai pour toi… Sansa… je t'ai aimé et je t'aime encore, maudit fou que je suis !

Elle en eut encore le souffle coupé. Il l'aimait ? Comme un homme aime une femme ?

-Tu es belle… tu es la première que je trouve belle parce que… parce que ton esprit est à la hauteur de ton apparence…

Sa voix fut à nouveau étouffée par un sanglot. Sansa ne savait plus quoi penser.

-Tu méritais mieux…. Par les Dieux Sansa tu méritais mieux…. j'aurais dû t'offrir mieux… Je t'offrirais tout Sansa… Je te donnerai Winterfell et Westeros et Essos si je le pouvais…

Il y eut un moment de silence. Sansa voulait ouvrir les yeux et le serrer dans ses bras, lui dire d'arrêter de pleurer, parce qu'elle avait envie de pleurer elle aussi maintenant ! Elle voulait le rassurer, le consoler.

Elle se rendit compte avec une certaine surprise qu'elle voulait aussi l'embrasser. Mais cela semblait si normal ! Il l'aimait et elle aussi ! Il était le meilleur homme qu'elle n'ai jamais rencontré, le plus prévenant, le plus courageux, le plus désagréable aussi, mais elle préférait sa mauvaise humeur à la perversité de Joffrey.

-Sansa mon amour…. Mon amour...je suis désolé… Je rêve encore de toi… M'aurais-tu aimé ? Oh Sansa, ma seule et unique… Je t'aurai fait régner sur les hommes… Tes enfants… nos enfants…

Elle sentit une larme tomber sur sa joue.

-Toi, rêveuse et innocente… tu as dû imaginer à quoi tes enfants avec Joff ressembleraient…

Oui, elle avait imaginé… Elle avait imaginé des enfants avec la blondeur dorée de Joff et ses grands yeux bleus, elle les avait imaginé délicats, polis et nobles. Mais ce n'était qu'un rêve, une illusion et elle se sentait bien mieux en sachant que ces enfants là jamais ne verraient le jour.

-Et moi… amoureux de toi… j'imaginais… un garçon grand et fort, avec mon esprit et ton honneur… une fille belle et féroce, avec ton intelligence et ta beauté… Oh Sansa j'imaginais pour me rendre heureux…

Les paroles du Limier firent naître dans l'esprit de Sansa des images légères et heureuses. Des images comme elles n'en avait pas eu depuis longtemps. Si elle avait un fils avec Sandor Clegane, il aurait l'air d'un Nordien bien sûr ! Grand, fort et brun, elle le voyait. Il ressemblerait à un fils de l'hiver. Et sa fille… Oh, elle ne ferait pas la même erreur que son père, elle lui apprendrait et la politesse et les armes. Oh oui, que ce futur semblait doux.

-Pourquoi ma chérie… pourquoi te laisser mourir… Sansa, mon amour, ma princesse… Je n'aurai jamais… jamais imaginé t'aimer...jamais aimé quelqu'un comme je t'aime…

Elle sentit ses mains remonter le long de son corps, saisirent son visage, l'envelopper de chaleur rugueuse. Puis elle sentit sa respiration se rapprocher, de plus en plus… Puis quelque chose de doux et d'âpre à la fois se posa sur ses lèvres.

Il l'embrassait.

* * *

Le lendemain, Sansa se rendit compte que les effets de la potion se dissipaient de plus en plus. Alors que le soleil se levait, elle pu ouvrir doucement les yeux. Elle se laissa de se ré-habituer à la lumière et regarda autour d'elle du mieux qu'elle put. Elle semblait être allongée sur des draps blancs, dans une clairière. Le Limier dormait, affalé contre un tronc d'arbre. A ses côtés, son cheval dormait aussi encore. Juste à côté d'elle, coulait tranquillement une rivière.

L'eau avait dû la tirer de la torpeur artificielle dans laquelle l'avait plongé la potion, compris-t-elle.

Elle essaya de bouger, mais seulement son petit doigt répondit à ses sollicitations.

« Encore quelques heures, et je serais libre de mes mouvements. »

Elle ferma précipitamment les yeux lorsque le Limier s'étira. Il bougea et, à travers ses cils, elle put le voir dévorer de la viande séchée et du fromage, avant de boire de longues gorgées au goulot de sa flasque. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir ouvrir pleinement les yeux pour mieux assouvir sa curiosité : il était si grand, si fort… Elle voulait savoir quel était le complexe mécanisme qui faisait rouler ses muscles sous son armure.

Mais bientôt, elle ne pu plus rien voir du tout, car il rabattit le linceul sur son visage, délicatement, avant de la soulever et de l'accrocher à la selle.

Sansa ne doutait pas qu'il faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour conserver son corps en bon état, mais elle n'en était pas moins allongée en travers de la croupe de Stranger, attachée à la selle, enroulée dans un linceul et elle ne put s'empêcher de maudire Tyrion et son maudit plan.

A chaque pas, les muscles et les nerfs du cheval s'enfonçaient dans son ventre de la manière la plus désagréable qu'il soit. Le voyage était silencieux et rapide, horriblement inconfortable. Petit à petit, Sansa recouvrait l'usage de ses muscles, mais parler lui semblait impossible. Il fallait pourtant qu'elle fasse vite, car ils arriveraient à Duskendale demain matin.

Le soir, ils s'arrêtèrent à l'abri d'un rocher. Clegane la descendit du cheval et l'installa par terre. Il ne faisait jamais de feu, remarqua Sansa. Le linceul lui offrait un peu de chaleur, mais elle grelottait quand même.

Le Limier dégagea le linceul de son visage et caressa sa joue avec la pulpe du son pouce. Et il recommença à parler.

-La première fois que je t'ai vu, c'était à Winterfell. Sur le chemin, les gardes bavardaient beaucoup à propos de la future fiancée de Joff. Ils racontaient que le jour de ta naissance, les cloches avaient sonnées à travers tout le Nord pendant un jour entier. Tu étais le premier enfant noble de l'été et de la paix.

Sansa connaissait l'histoire par coeur, mais l'entendre de la bouche de Clegane lui faisait étrange.

-Ils racontaient que tu étais la plus belle fille du monde, avec une peau comme la neige, des cheveux comme le feu et des yeux comme le ciel. Je m'en foutais. Mais je t'ai vue Little Bird, je t'ai vu. Et oui, tu étais vraiment la plus belle fille du monde. Plus que ça. Tu étais innocente, pure. Tu était sincèrement gentille. Si tu savais le choc que j'ai eu.

Il y eut un bruit de déglutissement. Il buvait à sa flasque.

-A Winterfell, j'avais peur de te parler. J'avais peur de te faire peur. Et je voyais bien comment tu le regardais, lui. Sur le chemin vers King's Landing, j'ai tenté ma chance. Tu as eu peur, mais tu m'as défendu contre Joff. Contre celui dont tu étais amoureuse, tu m'as défendu. Je me suis mis à espérer comme un fou. J'étais crevé de jalousie au Tournoi de la Main, quand ce petit con de Tyrell t'a offert sa rose mais… j'ai vu ton regard quand Gregor l'a attaqué. J'ai agi sans réfléchir et je l'ai sauvé. Ça m'a valu ton regard brillant et tes applaudissements. Si tu savais comme je me sentais bien, quand tu me regardais en applaudissant comme si j'étais ton putain de champion… Et après à la fête…

Il but une autre gorgée de vin. Sansa écoutait, fascinée.

-J'ai vu ton regard sur Joff. Si dégoulinant d'amour et d'admiration… J'ai bu pour oublier que tu allais souffrir entre ses doigts. Je t'ai ramené à ta chambre, j'étais si en colère. Comment pouvais-tu aimer la chevalerie et les hommes d'honneur et toujours, aimer Joffrey ? Le vin m'a fait parler, la suite, tu la connais. Quand tu m'as touché l'épaule j'ai su. J'ai su que j'étais damné. Tu m'avais damné. J'étais amoureux de toi. Tu étais tout ce que je ne suis pas. Noble, belle, riche, polie, innocente, généreuse et pleine de bonté.

« Vous aussi vous êtes généreux, et au moins bon dans l'âme, honorable ! Bon… je ne peux rien faire pour votre innocence, mais vos manières peuvent toujours être améliorées et quand à la beauté… Oh Ser, je ne vous trouve pas si laid... »

-Quand il a tué ton père, j'ai vu la flamme de l'amour s'éteindre dans tes yeux, remplacé par une froide et dure détermination. Tu étais une Stark, un loup. Je dois t'avouer Little Bird, que tu m'excitais avec ce regard plein de défiance.

Il rit, d'un rire noir et dur.

-Et moi… égoïste que je suis, je me suis remis à espérer… Maintenant que tu détestais Joffrey peut-être que… tu sais…

Il soupira. Sansa voulait se jeter dans ses bras, mais tant qu'elle n'avait ni la parole ni sa jambe gauche, cela ne servait à rien, à part lui donner une crise cardiaque.

-Le pire je crois c'est que tu ais ouvert tes jambes au fol. Cet imbécile de Dontos, Sansa franchement. Je l'ai tué, tellement je ne supportais pas la façon dont il te pleurait. Oh Sansa, pourquoi lui ? C'était le pire... Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que tu as dû l'aimer, à un moment ou un autre et ça me tue... Mon amour, ça me tue...

« Dontos ? Mais... Non ! Ser, non c'est faux oh laissez-moi vous dire... »

Il but encore de son vin noir et continua :

-J'ai essayé tu sais. De te protéger. J'ai empêché Joffrey de te faire faire une marche de l'expiation, un vieux truc qu'il avait trouvé dans un livre. J'ai empêché Trant de venir dans ta chambre la nuit.

Sansa frissonna. Elle lui était encore plus redevable qu'elle ne l'avait pensé au premier abord.

« Mon preux non-chevalier… »

-Mais aussi, je t'ai protégé de moi. Si tu savais. Toutes ces nuits, où je ne rêvais que d'aller dans ta chambre, te soulever ta jupe et te prendre…

« Par les Dieux ! Faut-il donc que tous les hommes pensent comme ça ? »

-Je t'aurais fait l'amour lentement Sansa… Je te jure que tu aurais aimé. Je suis peut-être laid, mais je sais me servir de ma queue. Je t'aurai fait crier de plaisir, je te promet que tu en aurais voulu plus.

« Mais je me fiche de savoir ce que vous me promettez enfin ! Heureusement que vous ne l'avez pas fait, ça aurait été très impoli ! »

Mais maintenant. Maintenant qu'elle était hors d'atteinte de Joffrey… Elle imagina les mains de Clegane lui caresser le corps… Sa bouche sur la sienne… Son corps contre le sien… Elle avait très chaud d'un coup…

-Je t'aurai fait des choses que tu n'aurais jamais imaginé. Je t'aurais fait jouir avec ma langue Sansa, je te promet.

« Comment est-ce possible… ? » Elle avait envie qu'il lui montre, elle avait envie d'apprendre ce que jouir voulait dire, et elle avait envie d'apprendre avec lui. Oh, maudite parole et maudite jambe gauche qui ne voulaient pas revenir !

-Je t'aurais prise comme un mari aime sa femme, tu sais ? Ou je t'aurais fait monter sur moi et je t'aurais regardé chevaucher ma queue. J'aurais adoré ça.

Sansa se sentait très étrange, chaude et frissonnante en même temps. Il soupira encore, puis sembla se parler à lui-même :

-Bravo Sandor… avec tes élucubrations, regarde qui s'est réveillé. Non, pas ce soir. Pas avec elle ici.

Un moment de silence. Sansa se demanda de quoi il parlait. Elle l'entendit grommeler :

-Je trouverai un bordel mais...plus tard. Oui, plus tard.

Il but une dernière fois son vin et s'endormit. Sansa sourit. Demain, elle serait à nouveau libre.

* * *

Le lendemain, Sandor fut réveillé par l'humidité fraîche du matin. Il essuya sa figure mouillée et se releva en pestant. Sa nuque lui faisait mal.

Stranger dormait encore et Sansa mangeait tranquillement un bout de pain en le regardant se réveiller.

Il amorça un mouvement pour détendre les muscles de son dos.

Attendez.

Quoi ?

Il se mit debout d'un coup. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois.

Elle était encore là.

Il se pinça très fort.

Toujours là. Elle se leva. Il recula, se pris les pieds dans des racines et tomba en arrière :

-Par les Dieux, Ser, vous ne vous êtes pas fait mal ?

C'était bien elle. Elle se penchait au dessus de lui, toute en bleu et en lumière et en beauté et en cheveux auburn.

Il ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il n'arrivait plus à détacher ses yeux d'elle. Elle lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever. Il regarda la main fine et blanche avec stupeur. Était-elle bien réelle ?

Il se releva maladroitement sans se saisir de la main, qui retomba mollement à son côté. Elle le fixait avec ses grands yeux bleu, un léger sourire accroché aux lèvres. Il leva timidement une main et lentement, s'approcha de son visage.

Elle se saisit de sa main et la posa sans cérémonie contre sa joue. Elle était chaude, elle était réelle, elle était… vivante.

-C'est quoi ce bordel...souffla-t-il.

Elle rit, un rire charmant qui lui avait beaucoup trop manqué.

-Je peux tout vous expliquer. C'était une idée de Lord Tyrion. Me faire passer pour morte pour fuir le palais et la capitale.

Le Lutin qui faisait évader Sansa Stark ? C'était ridicule. Mais elle continua sur sa lancée :

\- J'ai bu une potion qui ralentissait mes fonctions vitales.

-Donc… tu n'étais pas morte.

-Non. Seulement...endormie ? Je ne suis pas sûre que ça soit le bon terme mais…

Il ne la laissa pas finir. Il l'attira contre lui et l'embrassa. Elle ne le repoussa pas, il s'écarta :

-C'est forcément un rêve. Jamais tu ne me laisserais t'embrasser, c'est un rêve, c'est forcément un rêve…

-J'étais consciente. J'ai entendu. Ce que vous me disiez.

Sandor avait très froid d'un coup.

-Oh.

Elle sourit.

-Et j'ai plein de chose à vous dire Ser. En commençant par : moi aussi.

-Pardon ?

Elle l'embrassa et il comprit.

* * *

 _Notes :_ Je ne sais pas trop si cet OS est tragique ou hilarant. Une sorte de mix entre les deux je pense.

* * *

 _Comme dit précédemment, cet OS est tiré d'un prompt trouvé sur Tumblr qui m'a vraiment tapé dans l'oeil. Alors si tu veux me soumettre toi aussi des idées de petites histoires Sansan que tu as envie de lire, envoie moi un msg ! Aussi, n'hésite pas à me dire ce que tu en as pensé dans les review, ça fait toujours super plaisir ! (merci aux review sur l'OS précédent alala, vous me comblez de bonheur !) Et si tu es fan de Sansan comme moi, va faire un tour sur mon profil, j'en ai écrit d'autres !_


End file.
